Harry Potter: The Rise of Balance
by Kyubi-Naruto
Summary: AU: Harry was taken in by Mother Nature when he was a baby and was trained to be an elemental, follow him and his friend as they go to Hogwarts: Not Super Harry, Starts at book one.
1. Prologue

(A.N.)Okay this is my first Harry Potter fic and the only reason I'm writing it is because I couldn't get the story out of my head. This fic will start at book one and work its way up, I could have started after book 5 but I'm not going to be lazy, besides it works better this way. The story has Harry being an elemental, and although that has been done before oh so many times I will NOT make him uber powerful, he will have to become stronger like a good little character is supposed to be. Also I will be including aspects from an anime known as Naruto into the fic. However, whatever is added wont be something that is impossible too understand and will make sense to the story. So those of you who haven't heard or seen the anime don't panic. You will not be confused, but a lot of the things added in wont be until later so no worries. Now on with the story

(DISCLAMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else I might throw in.)

Late at night, in a mountain range somewhere in England laid a castle hidden from the view of both muggles and wizard kind; it was a miraculous creation with four towers that reached high into the heavens at each corner. The center of the castle was constructed to be a total of three floors and completely covered the area between each tower. The castle wasn't as large as the castle that was know as Hogwarts, but was still quite large. The most peculiar thing about the castle was definitely the towers. Each tower seemed to be enshrouded with a particular element. One tower was bathed in flames, while another seemed to be made of ice. The other two were of a similar nature, with one appearing as if it had been carved out of a mountain, and the final one, having lighting dance around it from the base to the tip.

The castle, although never seen by wizard kind, had been heard of. It was the castle of the elements, the home for the most powerful forces that existed in nature. People with the very power to bend the world around them, however at the particular moment, all commotion in the castle was focused in the lightning tower, where and old man was lying on his bed, death slowly approaching him. He had white hair a short beard that matched the color of his hair, his eye looked like electricity was dancing in the irises. Surrounding him were the other three elements and the head of the castle. The old man was the element of lightning, and his time was nearly up. Suddenly the old man sat up, the action surprising his friends.

"He is in trouble!" the old man said, a woman that looked fifty with graying black hair and cerulean colored eyes quickly walked up to him.

"Who Alar? Who is in trouble?" she quickly asked. The man, now known as Alar looked at her and quickly replied.

"The next lightning element, Marla! He is in danger! I have to help him!" Alar said, while concentrating on the location of the next element. A man who also appeared to be in his fifties with short black hair that was starting to gray and crimson colored eyes, quickly approached Alar.

"Alar, calm down, how do you know he is in trouble?" He asked, worried that his friend would only bring death quicker.

"I can feel it Tal, I can feel that he is in danger. I'm leaving now…goodbye my friends." Alar said and before the others could respond Alar disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

The three elements turned to face the head of the school, a stunning young woman looking no older than twenty-five; however the aura around her spoke of great wisdom and power. Quietly, while studying the floor the woman thought about the events that had just transpired, coming to a conclusion she shook her head, her waist length black hair dancing around her. Finally looking up at the three elementals with her Azure eyes she told them of her conclusion.

"If Alar has felt the presence of the next lightning elemental then more than likely the next generation of elements have come about." She explained to them.

"Then what do you want us to do, Sol'Lez?" Tal asked.

"I want the three of you to head to your towers and see if you can locate them."

"But, what about Alar?" Marla asked, worry lacing her voice.

"I fear that there is nothing we can do for Alar. Alar's time was approaching, and I fear that Alar will no longer be with us after tonight." Sol'Lez replied. The three elementals looked down, each one upset at the loss of there friend.

"There will be time for grieving later, but first we need to find the next generation of elementals." Sol'Lez said with a strong commanding tone.

"What of the lightning elemental? If what you say is true then Alar will not be returning with him." The third elemental who looked like a body builder with sandy blonde hair and amber eyes, asked.

"I will personally see to that matter, Razure. You three are to locate and retrieve your element, nothing more." Sol'Lez said. With that the four left the lightning tower each headed to a different destination. Tal headed for the fire tower; Marla went to the ice tower, Razure, to the earth tower, and Sol'Lez to a quiet little house, where a child that should have died lived.

(A.N.) I know prologue is short that is why I included chapter 1 with it, the prologue is only meant to introduce my OCs


	2. The New Lightning Elemental

In a quiet, home a man, if he could be called that, in dark robes walked down a hallway to a certain door that was shut, in hopes of keeping him out. His name was Voldemort, and he was the most feared wizard in all of England, if not the world. Blasting the door open with his wand, he entered a room, where a woman with long red hair and dazzling green eyes looked at him in horror. Walking ever so slowly towards his goal the woman rushed him pleading for mercy of her and her newborn son. Yes, a baby no dangerous than a declawed house cat with no teeth, was the man's goal. Ignoring the woman's pleas for him to spare her son he slowly raised his wand at the crib that held the unsuspecting child. Determined to not let any harm come to the child she shielded him from Voldemort. Sneering at the annoying woman he continued his casting of his spell.

"Avada Kedavra." He hissed as green lightning jumped from his wand and hit the woman.

While the spell flashed, Voldemort failed to notice the flash that had surrounded the crib for a brief second. The woman now dead on the ground, posed no more of a problem for Voldemort as he once again raised his wand, pointing it at the child.

"Avada Kedavra." He hissed again, this time the green lightning hit the child. But, something wasn't right, Voldemort thought. Why was he losing power? Feeling extremely weakened Voldemort took what energy he had left and apparated away, failing to check if the child was dead or not, or notice the young woman that showed up a few seconds later.

(Section Break)

Outside the house Sol'Lez saw the green flash coming from a window, before feeling Alar's energy. As quickly as she felt it, it was gone, knowing that something big was happening Sol'Lez entered the house. When she entered she looked around, and noted the large mess that was once the living room, and lying on the ground was a man with unruly black hair and glasses. By the look on his face Sol'Lez knew the man was dead, and quickly headed up stairs, as she reached the top of the stairs she saw another green flash come from one of the rooms. Running down the hall she entered just in time to see a man in black robes disappear.

Walking into the room she saw a woman on the ground and by the look of her chest not rising or falling, Sol'Lez concluded that she had faced the same fate as the man downstairs. Ever so carefully she walked up to the crib and smiled at the child sleeping. She could tell by the slight stirring, that the child was indeed alive. Upon closer inspection, she saw the lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"Oh Alar, sacrificing yourself so that you could forcefully awaken his element, that was most reckless of you." Sol'Lez whispered as a single tear slipped down her thin cheek. She had always been close to Alar, ever since he was just a little boy. As Sol'Lez reached for the baby she heard thunderous steps behind her. Turning around she saw a man, that was clearly too big to be just a human.

"I'm going to have to ask you to step away from the child miss." He said in a gruff voice, though Sol'Lez could clearly tell that he meant no harm.

"And may I ask just what you want with this baby, Mister…." Sol'Lez asked not taking a step away from the child.

"Name's Hagrid, and I'm not here to cause trouble, I will do what I have to, to keep that child safe." Hagrid said taking a step forward hoping the woman might be intimidated, she wasn't.

"Well Hagrid that would put us in the same boat, since I too will not let this child come to any harm." Sol'Lez said while turning to face the baby once again. Before Haggrid could respond, there were two cracks and an old man with a long beard and blue robes, and an old woman with graying red hair entered the room. Upon seeing the body of Lily Potter on the floor the woman rush over to her. But, knew it was too late.

"Hagrid what is taking you so long? I thought you would have left by now." The old man said in a gentle voice, as he looked at Hagrid.

"I'm sorry Dumbledore, I would have been on my way already, but it seems I ran into a bit of a delay." Hagrid said glancing at the woman by the baby crib. At hearing the name Dumbledore, Sol'Lez quickly turned around to face the old wizard.

"It's been a while Albus." Sol'Lez said while looking directly at Dumbledore. Upon seeing the woman's face, Dumbledore gasped. He would recognize her anywhere, the long black hair, the azure eyes, full lips, and creamy white skin.

"I see that time has treated you far better than me Sol'Lez, you haven't changed a bit since I last saw you." Dumbledore said, truth be told Sol'Lez was Dumbledore's one and only crush from when he was still a child.

"A lot can change in 157 years, Albus. Last time I remember seeing you, you hadn't even started growing facial hair." Sol'Lez smiled sweetly, at the fond memories.

"Just who is this woman Albus." The woman that apparated with Dumbledore asked.

"Oh, yes where are my manners, this is Sol'Lez, better known as mother nature. Sol'Lez I would like to introduce my friends Hagrid and Minerva." Albus said while looking at Sol'Lez with a twinkle in his eyes. Quickly looking at Sol'Lez with shock, Hagrid and Minerva quickly looked her over. She looked as human as could be. Not even her muggle looking clothes gave any hint as to who she really was.

"Surprising isn't it?" Sol'Lez asked while the two studied her. "Anyway, Albus, you know I wouldn't be here without a reason."

"Indeed, and what would that reason be?"

Turning around once again to face the sleeping baby, Sol'Lez carefully picked up the baby and held him close to her. Turning around to face the others Sol'Lez looked down at the child and then back to Dumbledore. "Why him of course."

"And why would Mother Nature be interested in young Harry Potter?" Albus asked although he knew the answer.

"Isn't it obvious Albus? Harry is an elemental." Sol'Lez replied in a "no duh" kind of tone. Quickly recovering from the information on the baby Minerva quickly asked what proof was there for her claim.

"First off, Madam McGonagall, being as I am Mother Nature it is my duty to know who is and is not an elemental, secondly he was discovered by Alar, the previous lightning elemental." Sol'Lez stated, annoyed that someone would ask a rather dumb question such as that.

"I see and where is my brother?" Albus asked, Hagrid and Minerva were once again finding themselves shocked at what they were learning that night, neither of them knew of Dumbledore having a brother. However it was not the look of his friends that Dumbledore was staring intently at, it was the look on Sol'Lez's face that gave Dumbledore his answer, quickly looking at the child in her arms, it was then that he noticed the scar on the baby's forehead.

"He is dead isn't he?" It was obvious that the question was rhetorical, but Sol'Lez answered anyway.

"I'm afraid so."

Dumbledore stood quietly as he digested the information, the usual twinkle that could be found in his eye's no longer there. "I see, so what are you going to do with Harry?"

"I will take him to my castle and train him myself since Alar isn't here."

"Very well, however, I have a favor to ask of you Sol'Lez." Sol'Lez was once again annoyed, she had always hated when someone asked for a favor from her. Many people asked for what they could not have, and she had a strong feeling the Dumbledore was going to ask for something along those lines. "I wish that you would send Harry to Hogwarts when he is of age."

"Albus, you know that elementals aren't allowed to partake in human events, there must be a balance." Sol'Lez stated

"I don't wish for Harry to do anything more than live a normal life." Dumbledore tried to reason.

"Wizards like Harry don't have normal lives Albus, especially when those wizards are elementals." Sol'Lez said dryly.

"True as that may be I, give you my word that I will keep Harry from partaking in anything that you wouldn't allow."

Sol'Lez's brow furrowed, she knew that Dumbledore wouldn't take no for an answer even, if it was Mother Nature that he was dealing with. "Fine, I will allow Harry to go to your little school, but I will also be sending the other three elements with him. As I said there has to be a balance and I cannot allow one element to be stronger than the other in any way."

Dumbledore slowly nodded. "I take it you will want to work out the details when the time comes?" he asked.

"Yes, until then I'll be seeing you." Sol'Lez said as she disappeared.

Once again recovering from shock, Minerva McGonagall composed herself and turned to face Dumbledore. "Correct me if I'm wrong Albus, but didn't you say that Harry would be safest at his relative's house?"

"That was before I found out he was an elemental, now the safest place possible for him would be with her." Dumbledore said referring to Sol'Lez.

"I see, well let us finish what we came here to do." McGonagall said as she moved over to the woman's body. Casting a quick spell she sent the body to Hogwarts, headed downstairs and did the same to man's. Now that they knew that Harry was safe, the three would return to Hogwarts and hold a special funeral for their past students and friends, Lily and James Potter.

(A.N.) seeing as how the prologue and chapter 1 went together I felt there was no meaning to have an authors note at the start of this chapter, anyway hope you like the little twists I added to the story, please don't send any reviews about, how what I said isn't right, I know Harry got his scar from his mom saving him. Anyway just review, and more than likely by the time you finish reading this chapter I will have chapter 2 and 3 done maybe more I started writing and atm I cant stop. IM BACK WITH A VENGENCE AND A GOOD STORY IN MIND WOOT!


	3. Training for the Future

(A.N.)Okay in this chapter there will be a lot of things from the anime I mentioned in the prologue other than that nothing too big. A way to expect updates from me is that I will be doing my best to stay a chapter or two ahead, when I finish a chapter I will upload the next, that being said Chapter 3 is finished, and I'll be starting Chapter 4 soon.

Oh and thanks to my first reviewer teshara for pointing out the mistakes I went back and fixed them right away.

(DISCLAMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else I might throw in.)

When Sol'Lez appeared back at the Castle of the Elements, she walked to the Hall of Elements, cringing at the uncreativiting for the names of the places in her castle. The hall was always a wondrous place for her, and along the walls of the hall were enchanted paintings of all the elements up to the present elements. However, when she reached the end of the hall she was saddened to see the painting of Alar, but smiled when the painting waved to her. At the end of the hall were two magnificently carved wooden doors that reached the ceiling, past the doors was the main chamber to the castle, where she would have her meals with the elementals. Upon entering the chamber she was greeted with the sight of the remaining elements, each holding a baby in their arms.

"I see it was not hard for you to find your charges." Sol'Lez said as she led the three to the table at the end of the hall so that they could sit and talk. When they were all seated Sol'Lez asked, "Did any of you have any trouble, with getting them?"

"No, Sol'Lez, are charges are either orphans, or they were abandoned. I don't understand it." Marla said as her graying hair hiding the look of sadness on her face.

"I see…no matter this is most fortunate for us. It is always hardest to retrieve an elemental when the parents want their child." Sol'Lez said, she was glad that all the children had no parents, she never wanted to separate a family but, she had no choice. The elementals had to be trained or they would be a danger to those around them. Also, by taking the children away from civilization, it kept people from using the elemental powers for selfish gain, and therefore kept a balance.

The only time she allowed an element to meet and know his family was with Alar. Once, again Sol'Lez's face scrunched up in annoyance, damn Dumbledores; that particular line of families always seemed to get her to bend the rules, first with Alar and now with Harry. Her facial features clearly said that she was a bit upset with agreeing to send Harry to Hogwarts when he was old enough. No, not just Harry, but all the new elementals.

'_Damn that Dumbledore, maybe I should cause an earthquake and destroy that bloody school.'_ Sol'Lez thought. She knew she wouldn't actually do something that drastic, she liked Albus, he had always been so pure of heart when he was younger and he still seemed to hold that same twinkle in his eye. Just thinking of Dumbledore made her feel a bit more comfortable about bending the rules again; she knew he would do everything possible to keep balance in the world as he had said.

Sol'Lez knew all too well what it was like the last time the balance had been shattered, it nearly led the world, her world, to its end, and Sol'Lez would be damned if she ever let the world get that close to destruction again. Silently swearing an oath to herself, she swore that the second she saw a tip in the balance of nature, she would break off her deal with Dumbledore, and do what it took to restore it.

"Alright we have the next line of elementals, do any of you know the name of your charge?" Sol'Lez asked, she would worry about her decisions later, after all Albus had said they would work out the details when the time came.

"Actually, we don't Sol'Lez, none of them were with their parents and they are obviously too young to be able to even know or remember their names." Tal said as he looked at the child in his arms.

Hearing this Sol'Lez smiled. "Well congratulations, you three get to pick the name of your apprentice. As for this one he already has a name, Harry."

All three looked at the babies sleeping in there arms, trying to thing of a name for them. Tal was the first to think of a name for the child in his arms. "This little guy's name is Sasuke."

Sol'Lez nodded with a smile and looked closer at the child. "A Japanese name for a Japanese child, fitting Tal."

"Gaara." Razure said, in his deep, gruff voice.

Sol'Lez smiled at him and looked at the baby in his arms. "I guess it is to be expected that you would come up with a unique name for your apprentice Razure. What about you Marla? What name do you have in mind?"

"Hmm, I think I'll take the same approach as Tal and use a Japanese name for her." Marla said while she looked at the sleeping girl in her arms. "Haku that will be her name."

"Kind of a strange name isn't it, Marla?"

"Oh and Tal is just oh so normal." Marla shot back glaring at Tal.

"I'll have you know that Tal is a very old and respected name!" Tal said glaring back at Marla. Back and forth the two bickered at each other, while Razure, sat quietly as if he was oblivious to the whole thing.

Sol'Lez smiled at the immaturity the Marla and Tal showed towards each other even though they were way old enough to know better. It was times like this that Sol'Lez was able to smile, truly smile and enjoy the company of her friends.

"Alright you two settle down, it has been a long night for all of us. Lets head to bed; we will need it if we are to train these children." Sol'Lez said as she stood up. "I'll see the thre…no six of you, in the morning." And with that Sol'Lez walked out of the main chamber and to her living quarters. Razure stood up and headed to his tower intent on getting some sleep. Tal and Marla shot a quick glare at each other before heading to their own towers.

(Section Break)

Nine years would pass since that night when the new generation of elements were brought to the castle. During those nine years the children were trained in hand to hand combat and academics; training their control over their element was to begin when their powers awakened. Throughout their ninth year at being at the castle each one of the four children were starting to show signs of developing their elemental power. Each child had their own…unique encounter with their dormant powers.

The first one came from Sasuke, the shoulder length raven haired youth, with crimson eyes that matched Tal's, had been in the process of doing some of his written work when he accidentally caught the paper he was writing on, on fire, and also lit Marla's pants on fire when she came to put those flames out. Tal had laughed at Marla all month until Marla went into his tower and turned his room into a miniature ice rink.

Next, was Gaara, he was the shortest of the group and was the only one of his peers with short red hair instead of mid to long black hair. He had been walking around the castle when he suddenly sank waist deep into the floor, Harry, Sasuke, and Haku and laughed at him until they too sank waste deep into the floor, after that the three made sure not to make fun of Gaara, for fear of being stuck in the ground again.

Haku, like Marla was the only female element of her generation, she had sky blue eyes and black hair that went a few inches below her shoulders, Sol'Lez commented that she looked like a younger version of Marla. Her power had been triggered when she had been washing her hands and froze the waterline throughout the castle. Marla still laughs at Tal for refusing to shower whenever Haku washes her hands.

Harry was the final one to show his powers as he had been practicing his hand to hand combat with Tal. He hand been once again knocked down to the ground with Tal standing over him lecturing on what he needed to fix. Standing up and brushing his shoulder length hair behind his ears to keep it from blocking his lens covered green eyes, Harry charged at Tal again. Throwing a punch, Tal blocked the attack only to have his arm go numb from a surge of electricity. Stopping the fight Tal waited for his arm to recover from the shock, the whole time mumbling about forgetting how dangerous lightning elementals were in close combat regardless of age, and something about young elements powers always being used on him.

When Sol'Lez had heard of Harry's power awakening, she gathered Razure, Tal, and Marla together and told them to start teaching the new elementals how to control their powers. At the beginning of their tenth year, Sol'Lez brought the children together for a special treat.

"Children today is a most special day." Sol'Lez said, the three senior elementals standing behind her. "Today, you will receive your familiars. Each familiar is a magical creature and once they have bonded with you, you will receive some rather unique gifts."

The four children's eyes brightened up at hearing this, they had seen the familiars of Marla, Razure, and Tal, but never thought they would have their own so soon.

"Each of you will go with your mentor, and they will take you to your familiar. Harry you will come with me." Sol'Lez said as the children headed to their teachers.

Once Harry was standing beside her, Sol'Lez led him to the lightning tower, not being able to stay with Sol'Lez like the other got to stay with their masters, Harry was put in the tower and the young age of five, but he was always checked up on by one of the adults in the castle. Although Harry wouldn't admit it, he tended to feel lonely when he was in the tower by himself.

While walking Harry up the stairs to the top of the tower she talked to Harry about his familiar. "Now Harry, most of the time the familiar that is given to the new generation of elements is born from the previous elements familiar, do you understand?" Sol'Lez asked. Seeing that Harry nodded his head she continued, but since your predecessor, passed away his familiar died to and left you with no familiar, so I took the liberty of finding you a familiar."

Reaching the top of the tower Sol'Lez approached the door that led to Harry's room. When she opened the door they were greeted by the sight of a fox that stood as tall as an adult Great Dane and was up to ten feet in length, but only if you included the two tails swishing behind it. The fox was covered in a blood red fur with eyes to match, and had ears that reminded Harry of a rabbit. Altogether the creature was quite intimidating. Walking up to the creature Sol'Lez turned to face Harry and explained what the creature was.

"This Harry is a Nontile, more commonly called a Nine Tail, this one is just a pup as you can see and only has two tails. These creatures are very rare, so rare that seeing one up close like this is considered sheer dumb luck. The Nontile is also very powerful, both magically and physically. To top it off they are also highly intelligent and can speak our language. Come on over and say hi."

Carefully Harry edged himself over to the magnificent animal and in a shy voice said. "Hi, my name's Harry."

The fox looked questionably at Harry and responded in an energetic voice. "Hi Harry, I'm Kyuubi."

Quickly the two engaged in conversation, Sol'Lez quietly left the room. Before shutting the door she turned to face the two and gasped. Already the Harry and Kyuubi had formed a bond that showed a clear as day that the two were friends and that Kyuubi accepted to be Harry's familiar. She knew that only she could see the bond since she was after all the mother of nature, but never had she seen a bond grow as fast as it did for the two of them. Smiling at the two in the room she headed down the tower wandering just how interesting this generation of elementals may be.

(A.N.) okay that's chapter two for you next chapter will be go all the way to the arrival at Diagon Alley. Until then review and let me know what you think. Also can someone tell me what house Tonks is in? I can't remember and she is one of my favorite characters, I also had a lot planned for her. Anyway I'll update soon probably later this week. One minor note please review, I'll give you cyber Kyuubi plushies if you do.


	4. Shrink and Grow, Preparing for Hogwarts

(A.N.) I must say I like the number of hits this story is making but I'm upset that the review don't equal even a fifth of the number of hits. Oh well here's hoping for the future. Also to answer a question I had received, the characters from the crossover will be a mix of OOC and being in character, meaning some are in character, but most are not. Anyway I would like to award Taberah Blanc, NoName, and neosildrake a virtual Kyuubi plushy thanks for reviewing.

One last thing only reason Ginny, Ron, and Hermione aren't the other three elementals is cause, first it wouldn't work with my story, and second cause that band wagon is overcrowded as it is, also there is a reason why I'm not using a wind element, and the balance will be more noticeable later. Also don't expect too much romance since this is only first year, actually don't expect any romance for sometime.

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my OC's)

For the first half of their tenth year, Harry, Sasuke, Gaara, and Haku focused on bonding and working together with their familiars. Harry and the nontile, Kyuubi would run throughout the castle playing a game of tag, which Kyuubi always dominated Harry. Gaara and his sand badger, Shukaku would sit and meditate, ignoring Harry and Kyuubi's request to play tag. Sasuke and his fire lizard, Ballmut would occasionally join Harry in their games, but mostly focused on training their control over fire. Haku and her mist hawk, Shahara, although liked playing games with Harry and Kyuubi, preferred to be alone to read quietly with Shahara on her shoulder.

As Sol'Lez had said, after the bonding each of the junior elementals started developing unique traits, similar to those of their familiars. Sasuke developed the ability to completely camouflage his body to the point that he was completely invisible and undetectable, a power he would constantly use when he would play games with his peers. Gaara developed an armor of sand that blended had blended to the color of his skin; no one could even tell it was there unless he was hit hard enough to crack the armor. Haku was able to turn her body into a misty form; much like her hawk could, and was able to travel to areas that were originally impossible to get too. Harry had developed an above average healing rate, and although it was not even close to being on par to Kyuubi, it did keep him from getting sick and healed almost any injury in minutes, at first no one even knew of his ability until Harry came from his tower unaided by his glasses; Kyuubi's healing trait correcting his eyesight so that it was 20/20.

While the four bonded with their familiars, the four adults of the castle had their own problems to deal with, namely sending the children to Hogwarts later that year.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS?" Tal yelled, looking at Sol'Lez as if she announced the world was about to blow up, which to Tal wouldn't be nearly as shocking. "Tell me right now Sol'Lez, are you insane? They might hurt someone or worse, have their power abused by those fools that run the wizard world."

"To answer your question Tal, no I am not going insane, and yes, I'm quite aware of the risk involved in sending them to Hogwarts." Sol'Lez said in a rather calm voice.

"But, Sol'Lez, why are you sending them?" Marla asked Sol'Lez, in a voice much calmer than Tal, but still filled with worry.

"It was the only way I could bring Harry here without any problems, Albus Dumbledore wants Harry to attend Hogwarts, and as you know a balance must be maintained, so in order to keep the one from being stronger than the others I had to send all of them." Sol'Lez explained.

"But what if their powers go out of control; they could destroy the school, or worse freeze the schools water pipes." Tal said shivering at the thought.

"Tal, you know that when an element's power awakens, that it tends to go out of control due to the built up energy inside of them." Marla lectured to Tal.

"Besides, you should trust Sol'Lez, she wouldn't be sending them if she thought it wouldn't be safe." Razure said joining in the conversation for the first time since it started.

"Razure is right, Tal. At the moment the children don't have enough power to do anything more than minor attacks which couldn't really be classified as harmful. Besides I know for a fact that those kids have great control over their elemental power." Sol'Lez said, glad at the compliment from Razure.

"And how do you know they have such great control over their powers." Tal asked still feeling uneasy at sending the children away to a school for close to ten months.

"I've been monitoring their progress very closely ever since their powers awakened. You should be proud that Sasuke has the best control." Sol'Lez said while smiling at Tal.

"Considering how hard the boy works on controlling his element that shouldn't be a surprise." Marla stated.

Tal looked at his three friends, thinking that they were all insane. Sighing he submitted to their decision. He knew that continuing to argue with them would only add more grey hairs to his already impressive collection. Sighing once Tal looked at Sol'Lez and said. "Fine but don't hold me responsible if anything goes wrong, cause all I'll say is "I told you so"."

Smiling at her victory over Tal, Sol'Lez nodded and stood up before speaking again. "Well now that we all agree, I want you three to talk to the children about our decision. I have to go and speak with Albus."

As the three senior elements left the room, Sol'Lez disappeared in a burst of wind, her destination, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

(Section Break)

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk looking over a bunch of forms and documents for the new school year when a large gust of wind came from no where and knocked all the papers on his desk to the floor. Sighing at the mess Dumbledore looked up to see Sol'Lez standing before him.

"I'm sorry Albus. Did I do that?" She asked with a false look of innocence.

"Yes, you did. No matter," Dumbledore said while muttering a quick spell to clean up and organize the mess. "I take it you are here to work out the finer details of the children coming to the school. Please have a seat."

Sitting down in one of the chairs Sol'Lez cut right to the chase. "Not details Albus, just detail. The children will be attending Hogwarts just as we agreed, however they will be bringing some…friends with them."

"And just who are these friends?" He inquired.

"Oh, just their familiars, and don't try to say anything against them bringing them." She replied, hoping to put a stop to Dumbledores protests.

Dumbledore studied her expression before continuing his questions, he knew that he couldn't say no unless he had a good reason too, and a reason he was hoping to find. "Care to tell me where you plan on their familiars staying?"

"With them of course."

"Surely you know that I can't allow that, how am I to explain four children having familiars to the staff? Not to mention the commotion it would cause with the students."

"That is not my problem Albus. May I remind you that I'm bending the rules for you, the least you can do is bend the rules for me."

"There is a fine line between bending and breaking you know?"

Sol'Lez looked down with a look of hurt in her eyes that Dumbledore had never seen before. "I know that, I know that _all_ to well Albus."

Dumbledore sighed, leaned back in his chair and contemplated the situation. Reaching a conclusion, he sat back up and asked. "Just how big are these familiars?"

Sol'Lez gave a mischievous grin before answering. "By the time school starts up they will be able to make themselves the size of Fawkes."

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore said with a hint of surprise, one thing he had learned from Alar is that an elemental's familiar is rarely ever as small as Fawkes.

"I give you my word."

"Alright, the familiars can come, but only if they are able to remain the size of Fawkes, was there anything else?" He asked.

"Yes," seeing the slight frown from Dumbledore she quickly added. "Just an innocent question. Where do you want me to take the kids? I know for a fact that they will need stuff for school."

"Take the kids to The Leaky Cauldron; I'll have Hagrid take them off your hands there. You do remember Hagrid." Dumbledore said with a slight smile.

Sol'Lez let out a light chuckle before replying. "Yes, Albus, I remember him. He isn't someone you can really forget." With that being said Sol'Lez shook Dumbledore's hand and vanished in a gust of wind, knocking Dumbledore's papers to the floor again. Dumbledore merely sighed before once again cleaning up the mess.

(Back at the castle of elements)

Upon returning to the castle Sol'Lez was surprised at the sight that greeted her. Right before her were four children staring up at her with horror stricken faces, and at the same time they asked her the same question. "Are you really getting rid of us?"

Sol'Lez took a step back in shock it was true that she was sending them outside of the castle, but the way they phrased the question made it sound like she was abandoning them to their worst fears. Quickly composing herself she looked at all four children before replying. "I'm not "getting rid of you". You four are too important to me to do such an evil thing."

The four children let out a sigh of relief and were about to plan a way to get revenge on Tal for saying something that ridiculous, regardless of whether or not it was a joke, before Sol'Lez spoke up again.

"However, I am sending you four to a school for most of the year," Seeing the looks of horror return to their faces she was quick to add. "But, don't worry you will get to come back on holidays, plus it's not like you'll be gone forever. Just for a little while."

"But we want to stay here." Haku spoke up.

Sol'Lez shook her head before looking at the children smiling. "Why would you want to stay with a bunch of old farts, and beautiful little ol' me, when you could be making more friends your own age?"

The children sniggered at her remarks on the three senior elementals, even Gaara, the emotionless, Razure jr. smirked.

"So will be able to meet kids are own age?" Sasuke asked with a wide smile on his face.

Sol'Lez nodded hoping to continue to add onto the pros, in order to make the children forget about the cons. "_And_," She started pausing for dramatic effect. "You get to bring your familiars."

If the junior elementals were happy before they were ecstatic now, running around her, cheering, and with the biggest smiles on there faces. Even Gaara had a wide grin at the thought of bringing Shukaku with him.

"But first, we need to train your familiars to be able to shrink by using magic once they learn to shrink teaching them to grow back to normal size won't be a problem. Sasuke, Haku, since your familiars are already small enough we'll focus on teaching them to grow, now hurry along and get your familiars." She said as the four children ran to their rooms in the towers to get their familiars.

For the rest of the summer, the four kids worked with their familiars in order to grow and shrink in size. The training was taking quite a while to actually start working since the familiars weren't familiar with casting spells that happened automatically. But by the last week before September 1st the familiars had master the art of changing their size and spent the rest of the week talking to the kids about what the outside world was like.

Finally the day arrived and Sol'Lez gathered all the children together in the main chamber to make sure they were ready. Each child was dressed in plain robes with their familiars at their side or in Sasuke and Haku's case, on their shoulder. All the familiars were at their original size, with the exception of Kyuubi, who was half his size because of Sol'Lez's insistent nagging of being too large for his own good.

After fully checking each child, Sol'Lez told them to say good bye to Marla, Tal, and Razure since it would be a while before they saw them again. As the seven people and four magical beast exchanged goodbyes, Sol'Lez gathered her nature magic and teleported the small group.

When the group came to their destination, all, but Sol'Lez, were disoriented by the weird form of travel. As the kids and their familiars came to their senses they saw that every set of eyes in the room were staring at them. From behind they heard thunderous footsteps, turning around they were greeted by the biggest man they ever saw.

The man looked down at all of them with a gentle smile and when he spoke up and said. "You four must be Gaara, Haku, Harry, and Sasuke."

The four children merely nodded before the man spoke up again. "Pleased to meet ya, my name's Hagrid."

(A.N.) So how was it? Good? Bad? Decent? Let me know with a lovely little review. Next chapter will lead up to the Hogwarts express, and the introduction of Ron and Hermione.

I would also really like to know what house Tonks was in, I cant remember if it was mentioned or not, and since she was in her seventh year when Harry was in his first I want to include her, and make her a more important character, rather than waiting till way later on in the series. If I am unable to find out what house she was in I'll just say Gryffindor and be done with it. Anyway review please, reviews are what keep me working on this story like a part-time job.


	5. Wands, Robes, and Hagrids Snoring Oh My!

(A.N.) Hi again, thank you to all my reviewers, always great to know that my story is loved enough for you to take the time to write about it. Anyway, as promised Ron and Hermione are in this chapter. Other than that not much needs to be said, enjoy the chapter.

(Disclaimer: Same as the previous chapter)

Hagrid looked at the wary expressions of the four children in front of him, before reaching down and ruffling the hair of the child closest to him, which was Harry. Smiling at how gentle Hagrid was acting for his intimidating size, the four quickly warmed up to him. Seeing that he earned the trust of the kids, Hagrid turned to Sol'Lez.

"Well I'll be taking them off your hands Ms. Nature." Hagrid said, wishing to be polite to Sol'Lez.

Sol'Lez laughed at the title Hagrid had given her before replying. "Alright then Hagrid. And Sol'Lez will do, you don't have to worry about calling me Mother Nature, I won't be offended."

Visibly relaxing Hagrid once again had a smile on his face. "Alright Sol'Lez, oh and don't worry bout these guys," he said gesturing to the children and their familiars. "I won't let any harm come to them."

Sol'Lez nodded with a smile before turning to the kids. "Now, you _all _better be on your best behavior." She said, emphasizing the word all. "This man is a person you can trust, he will help you get what you need for school. If you need anything let me know now because I won't be seeing you all for a while."

Seeing that the kids didn't need anything, she bid them goodbye and disappeared the same way she brought them. Hagrid, looked back at the children, then leaned down and said to the group. "Well I know your four names, but what are the names of these healthy looking creatures?"

One by one the children introduced their familiars, except Kyuubi, who introduced himself. Hagrid was shocked at how rare each of the familiars were, all four were considered endangered, yet here were four healthy looking examples of each race standing right before him.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet all of ya, follow me and I'll introduce you to some of the school staff, I think there are one or two professors here." Hagrid said, his gentle looking smile never leaving his face. The group walked around a bit in The Leaking Cauldron before they heard a voice speak up.

"W-w-w-well tha-that is qu-qu-quite the large group y-you have the-the-there, Hagrid." A man with what looked like a purple colored towel wrapped around his head stuttered.

"Oh! Hello there Professor Quirrel, let me introduce you to them, this is Gaara, Shukaku, Sasuke, Ballmut, Haku, Shahara, Kyuubi, and our very own Harry Potter." Hagrid said as he pointed at each person or familiar. When he said Harry's name the group found every set of eyes looking in their general direction, or to be more specific, in Harry's general direction.

"W-w-well it's a pl-pl-pleasure t-t-to meet you all." Quirrel said after looking at each member of the group, pausing a bit on Harry.

"Oh and um Professor, is there any other teacher here or did they leave already?" Hagrid asked the stuttering professor.

"I'm a-a-afraid they already l-l-left, Hagrid."

"Oh, well that's too bad I was hoping to introduce the group to a few more of their future teachers. Well good they then and I'll see you later tonight." Hagrid said leady the group to the back entrance.

"G-g-g-goodbye Hagrid." He stuttered as the group left.

As they stepped outside, the four children and there familiars became confused. Silently they looked at Hagrid for an answer.

"This right here is the entrance to the world of witchcraft and wizardry." He said pulling out his wand. Facing the wall Hagrid proceeded to tap the bricks in the right order to open the wall and create a way for them to go through, turning back to the group he said. "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

The kids looked on in amazement at the world before them, never in all their lives had they seen so many people of various ages. As they walked deeper into Diagon Alley they were surrounded with the bustle of people going from one store to the next, kids window shopping, and a multitude of colors and fashion, the likes of which they had never seen before. As the group continued to walk, following Hagrid to wherever he was headed they looked every which way, and no one seemed to even give them a second thought. As Haku, Sasuke, and Gaara continued to look around, Harry walked up to Hagrid to ask a few questions.

"Hagrid, why did every one look at me when you said my name?" He asked craning his neck to look up.

"Why Harry that is simple, you are the boy-that-lived." Hagrid said as if it was common knowledge, which it was.

"I don't understand, what do you mean I'm the boy-that-lived?" Harry replied looking rather confused.

"Well you see Harry while you were just a baby a bad man came to your house, he killed your mum and dad, and tried to kill you. However, something went wrong, and ever since he failed to kill you, no one has heard a thing from him."

Listening much more carefully, Harry asked. "Who was this man? And what happened to him? Is he dead?"

Haku, Gaara, and Sasuke quit observing the world around them and instead focused on what was being discussed between Harry and Hagrid. "Well for starters his name is something that is never used, the very name strikes fear into the hearts of all wizards, for this reason he is known as he-who-must-not-be-named or you-know-who, but if you must know." Hagrid paused, working up the courage to say the name. "His name is Voldemort. And to this day no one knows what happened to him. Some say he died while others say he is hiding. Me, I say he is hiding. You see Harry, I was there the night he attacked your house, although I was too late to help your parents. When I got to the house I saw no sign of you-know-who, all I saw was what he left, Sol'Lez, and you."

The rest of the walk was done in silence, each member of the group being left to their own thoughts. Finally, Hagrid stopped in front of a large building. While turning to make sure he lost nobody on the way to the building, he said. "This is Gringotts, the bank for wizards, here we will get the money needed to purchase your school supplies, and also I have some business to take care of."

Seeing the looks of curiosity, he told them it was nothing to worry about and led the way into Gringotts. Upon entering, Hagrid led the group to the first available counter. As the goblin asked what Hagrid needed, Hagrid replied that he needed to get to Harry Potter's school vault, and then quietly added something that only the goblin could hear. The group all came to the conclusion that it had something to do with Hagrid's business.

The goblin asked if Hagrid had keys for the vaults which he did, and handed them over. Looking over the keys, the goblin gave a quick, sharp nod before summoning another goblin and telling the group to follow him. The large group was led to a boat where the goblin stopped turned around and said. "The boat is not large enough to hold all of you, the nontile, and sand badger have to stay here."

Both familiars refusing to be left behind, shrank themselves to the size of Ballmut, and quickly climbed up their master's shoulders. Frowning at the two stubborn creatures the goblin boarded the boat and told everyone to get in. When the boat launched at an incredible speed through the maze of vaults nearly all the familiars were thrown off their master's shoulders. Shahara was the only on unable to hold on and nearly got left behind had it not been for Shukaku, grabbing the mist hawk out of the air. After the sudden stop and everyone bumping heads minus Hagrid and the goblin, the group got off the boat and followed the goblin up to the vault door; putting in one of the keys he opened the door. What lay inside the vault caused the children's eyes to go wide, never had they seen so much gold. In fact they had never seen gold before.

"Um Mr. Hagrid sir, what _is_ all this?" Haku asked politely as she gestured towards the gold. Hagrid looked at her like she had grown a second head, even the goblin seemed to be a bit shocked by the question.

"Surely you're joking. Haven't you four ever bought anything before?" Hagrid asked as he looked at the four exchange glances.

"There was never a need to; our home always had what we needed." Gaara stated in a relatively calm voice.

Sighing Hagrid proceeded to explain about wizard money and its worth. The four elementals and their familiars soaked up the information like a dry sponge. After finishing his explanation on the value of the wizard money Harry asked him. "So is this enough money to get us through our school year?"

For the first time since coming to the vault the goblin spoke up. "This vault has enough Galleons to get your friends and yourself through all seven years of schooling, and still have plenty left over."

Nodding their heads at the answer, Sasuke turned to ask Hagrid how much they should take. Hagrid told them that about three or four handfuls should be more than enough, so the four elementals proceeded to fill the bags that the goblin handed them earlier. When they finished getting the money they needed they returned to the boat and went to the second vault, making sure to hold their familiars to their chest this time. When they arrived, Hagrid asked them to wait by the boat while he got what he needed. Although unable to see completely into the vault, they did notice that it seemed empty except for something that was dead center in the room, and was much smaller than the previous vault.

When Hagrid was finished they headed back to the main lobby of Gringotts and exited back to Diagon Alley. Checking his watch Hagrid saw they still had a few hours before nightfall and took the group to a store that sold wands. Before entering Hagrid stopped them and said that he was going to get their books and trunks while they got their wands.

Upon entering they were greeted by a kind old man called Mr. Ollivander. As the four walked up to him, he studied them and broke out in a wide smile. "I can see that finding the right wand for you four will be a good challenge. So who first?"

The four looked at each other before, the three boys pointed at Haku. Seeing that she outnumbered she muttered darkly. "Sexist prats."

Mr. Ollivander just smiled before going to the back of his shop to look for a wand. Coming back he carried a box opened it and said. "Oak, ten inches, with a werewolf's hair." Seeing that Haku was only holding the wand, he told her to give it a flick, which she promptly did. Nothing happened, causing Mr. Ollivander to snatch the wand back before looking for a new one. He repeated the process three more times before bring out a wand that he was sure would work. "Willow, eleven inches, with a mermaid's hair."

Taking the wand Haku gave it a flick, and completely drenched Mr. Ollivander. Mr. Ollivander, although soaking wet smiled wide, taking out his own wand he dried himself off before asking who was next.

Sasuke and Harry exchanged glances, and promptly pushed Gaara forward. Gaara sent the two a glare at them before turning to fully face Mr. Ollivander. Finding Gaara's wand was much less difficult than finding Haku's. Mr. Ollivander was wrong only the first time before he got it right. "Redwood, twelve inches, with an ent's root." Giving the wand a swish Gaara was a bit shocked when he produced a wrong the size of his head. The rock not being held up by a levitation charm, fell onto the desk putting a huge crack in it. Mr. Ollivander just moved the rock to the floor before repairing the damage.

Sasuke and Harry looked at each other before playing a game of rock, paper, scissors, where the loser went next; Harry won. Stepping up to the counter, Mr. Ollivander took a few seconds to study Sasuke, before he headed to the back. Finding Sasuke's wand had proven more difficult then finding Haku's. After a good fifteen minutes of looking, Mr. Ollivander came back with a rather old looking box. Opening the box he said. "Willow, thirteen inches, with a wyvern's heartstring."

Considering how both Haku, and Gaara and effects of their element be produced when they flicked their wands, Sasuke aimed his wand before giving it a flick. True to his beliefs, Sasuke's wand produced a string of flames after being flicked. Mr. Ollivander was grateful that the wand was pointed at the floor instead of him.

Finally came Harry's turn, for nearly twenty minutes, Harry flicked wands, with hopes of one actually working. However nothing seemed to work for Harry. Wiping his brow from the slight sweat he had developed from nervousness, Mr. Ollivander caught sight of the scar on Harry's forehead before walking off again, when he returned he back with a box that looked older than the box that had held Sasuke's wand, and said rather quietly. "Holly, eleven inches, with a phoenix feather."

Taking the wand Harry gave it a flick and was glad when he saw a small bolt of lightning fly out, but quickly apologized when it nearly hit Mr. Ollivander. "How interesting, that you should be the owner of that wand."

"Um, why is it interesting?" Harry asked, confusion written on his face.

"It's interesting, because, the phoenix that gave the feather for your wand gave one more feather. And the interesting thing is that the other wand that holds the phoenix feather belongs to the very man that gave you that scar." Mr. Ollivander said in a very serious and yet quiet voice, his eyes looking at Harry's forehead.

Before anyone could reply, they heard the thunderous footsteps that told them that Hagrid had returned. "Just getting finished? I was sure you all would be quite bored by the time I returned."

"Some of us are." Said Kyuubi who had been laying down with the other familiars standing near him, all with looks of boredom, while the four elementals paid for their wands.

"Right, well I got all your schoolbooks and each of you a trunk to put them in. Now all that's left is to get you, your school robes." Hagrid said as he once again led the group around Diagon Alley to a shop owned by an old woman by the name of Madam Malkin. For the next half hour the group stood getting their measurements and left with their own set of robes for Hogwarts.

"Right, now that we have everything we'll return to The Leaky Cauldron, after all the train doesn't leave till tomorrow morning so we better get a room or two for the night. Plus I'm sure you all are hungry." Hagrid said, and was greeted by the sound of stomachs grumbling in agreement.

When the group arrived, they saw that The Leaky Cauldron wasn't as full as it was this morning and made their way to a table. Hagrid went up to Tom, the bartender, to arrange for two rooms for the night, and to get some food for the group. When Hagrid finished talking to Tom he went back to the kids and was bombarded with questions on what Hogwarts was like. For the rest of the meal the group talked about Hogwarts, or rather asked questions, Hagrid did most of the talking.

When nightfall finally came Hagrid led the group to two rooms telling Haku that she got a room with the familiars while all the boys would sleep in the same room with him. Grinning wickedly, Haku stuck her tongue out at the three boys before walking off to her room with the familiars following right behind her.

The boys followed Hagrid into their room and promptly got changed into their pajamas before climbing into bed. Since there was only two beds the three boys climbed into one bed, partially because Hagrid completely covered one bed, but mainly because they feared they would be squashed if he rolled over in his sleep. Three hours later the three boys stared at the ceiling, Hagrid's snoring preventing them from going to sleep.

"Harry, you awake?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, Gaara you awake." Harry asked.

"Is that question rhetorical?" Was Gaara's reply.

Deciding that the only way they were going to get a decent nights sleep was to sleep in the room with Haku and their familiars they crossed the hall and knocked on the door to Haku's room. Slowly the door opened with a groggy Haku dressed in her pajamas, asking what they wanted at one o'clock in the morning.

"Hagrid's snores are preventing us from any form getting to sleep." Sasuke stated.

"Well isn't that a darn shame, next time you better think twice before singling me out." Haku said before starting to close the door. The boys could tell she was still peeved at being singled out at Mr. Ollivander's shop.

"You better let us in Haku." Gaara stated rather calmly though a frown was starting to show on his face.

"And if I don't?" Haku asked glaring at Gaara.

"Then we'll stand here all night knocking on your door till you let us in." Harry said with a devilish grin on his face.

"You wouldn't dare." Haku said hoping to call his bluff.

"If we don't get to sleep, you don't get to sleep." Sasuke said, then in a voice that sounded like it was meant to be Sol'Lez he added. "There must be a balance."

Glaring at the three, Haku slowly opened the door allowing them in. "You three owe me for this." She said returning to her bed that had all four familiars laying on it.

"Why do you say that?" Sasuke asked.

"Cause thanks to me you get to sleep. Now shut up and go to bed." Haku said as she turned her back away from them.

Laying down in silence, Harry was the first to speak. "She's right you know? We do owe her for this."

Silently, Gaara and Sasuke agreed before all four elements were fast asleep. Early the next morning the group was awakened by the fast, loud knocking and Hagrid's voice asking Haku if she knew where the boys were. Throwing a glare at the three boys in the other bed she responded by saying that they were in the same room as her.

"Oh well get up and get dressed, we need to get to the Hogwarts express." He replied, though he was confused as to why the three boys had decided to move themselves to Haku's room.

Getting up Haku quickly threw the three boys out of the room so she could change in privacy. The three boys walked back to their room before changing for the day. When the three exited, Ballmut, Shukaku, and Kyuubi joined them on their shoulders. According to Hagrid, Kyuubi would be to big to walk through the train and Shukaku was jut being lazy. After getting their trunks and making sure they were all set, the group of nine headed downstairs and shared a quick breakfast.

Finishing their meals, Hagrid told them to hide their familiars since they might scare any muggles that see them. Seeing the confused looks on their faces, Hagrid let out another sigh before explaining what muggles were. Understanding dawning on them, they hid their familiars under their jackets. When they were sure that their familiars wouldn't be seen, they headed to the train station.

Upon entering Hagrid stopped the group and handed them their tickets. "I'd follow you to the train, but I got to get this here thing to Dumbledore." He said motioning to the bag in his hand before walking off.

The three looked at their tickets and saw that it said platform nine and three quarters. Walking down the ramp with their trunks the four looked around and was puzzled when they saw platform nine and ten but not nine and three quarters. Looking around they saw a conductor and asked where they could find platform nine and three quarters. Looking at the group before him, he said he didn't have time for jokes and walked off

The group was about to give up hope when a family of red heads came to where they were standing, carrying trunks that matched theirs. As they approached the woman, they saw the two oldest red heads, which looked like they were twins, run with their trunks at a brick wall. Right when the first one was about to hit, they were amazed to see them go through the wall. Approaching the woman Harry spoke up. "Um excuse me ma'am are can you tell us how to get to platform nine and three quarters?"

The woman looked at the large group before showing a gentle smile and asked. "First year to Hogwarts? It's my son Ron here just starting his first year as well." She said gesturing to the young red haired boy behind her. "All you have to do is focus on that wall their and just picture yourself going through it. Go on and show them, Ron."

Swallowing hard, the red haired boy ran at the wall and went through it. "See not that difficult."

Sasuke was the first to go and ran through the wall. Gaara just shrugged before casually walking through the wall. "I see that boy is a natural, at it." The red haired woman said.

"If I didn't know him, I would say he is showing off." Haku said before running at the wall.

Turning to face the woman Harry said. "Thanks for the help, Mrs.…"

"Just call me Molly, dear. And this here is Ginny." She said gesturing to her daughter, who tried to hide behind her mother

"Yes, well thanks for the help Molly we really appreciate it."

"You're very welcome; I hope we meet again Mr.…"

"Potter ma'am, Harry Potter." Harry said before he ran through the wall, not hearing the gasps from Molly or her daughter Ginny.

On the other side of the wall Harry met up with the other three elementals and saw the red haired boy from earlier with them.

"Hey Harry, Ron here asked if he could join us on the train. What do you say?" Sasuke said, pointing at the red head.

"Sure I don't mind, if you all don't." Harry said while looking at the others. Seeing that no one said anything they boarded the train, after leaving their trunks outside like the other kids had.

Walking through the train they found and empty compartment and piled in. Closing the door they all took a seat and started talking.

"Well shall we introduce ourselves? I'm Haku Zabuza" Haku said.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said

"Gaara Subaku" Gaara said in a monotone voice.

"And I'm Harry Potter." Harry said.

Upon hearing Harry's name Ron's eyes widened in disbelief. "You're Harry Potter? Do you have the…you know…scar." Ron asked nervously.

Chuckling a little, Harry raised his bangs so Ron could see it clearly.

"Wow I must say it's a pleasure to meet you. All of you." Ron said shaking everyone's hand, though he was really only meaning that he was glad to meet Harry. The group of kids continued to talk while the train started to leave the station, before long a chubby little boy came to the compartment asking if they had seen a toad, getting a round of negatives, he was about to leave before he stopped and introduced himself as Neville Longbottom. Soon everyone was introducing themselves, and once again Harry was greeted by a gasp when he told Neville his name. Quickly the boy went off, either to look for his toad or tell the whole train who he met, they never knew.

Once again the group started talking again before they were interrupted by a quiet little voice asking. "Is it safe to come out yet?"

Ron's eyes doubled in size, from what he could tell the voice was coming from Harry's jacket.

"Oops, sorry Kyuubi. Yeah it's safe." Harry said as he unzipped his jacket letting the nontile out, the other three also freeing their familiars from the confines of their jacket. Ron looked at each of the animals individually. Not wanting to be left out he pulled out a rat from his own jacket.

"I guess we best introduce our friends here, starting at Haku, that's Shahara, Ballmut, Shukaku, and this little guy is Kyuubi." Harry said as he pointed at each familiar before finally ending with Kyuubi. Kyuubi glared at Harry for all he was worth which caused everyone to laugh. It wasn't everyday that you were glared at by a fox the size of a ferret.

"This is Scabbars. Pathetic isn't he." Ron said as he looked at his rat. "My brothers taught me a spell to make him purple. Want to see?" He finished while pulling out his wand.

The group gathered round, but before Ron could cast the spell a girl with bushy brown hair came charging in asking if they had seen a toad, and explaining that she was helping Neville. Once again the group said no, she was about to leave when she saw Ron's wand.

"Going to cast a spell?" she asked

"Yeah, by the way what's your name? Mine is Ron Weasley." Ron said.

"Hermione Granger pleased to meet you." She said, but by the tone of her voice she didn't sound all to pleased. Once again names were exchanged and, Harry once again found himself on the receiving end of wide eyes and a surprised gasp. However she quickly recovered and turned back to Ron.

"So let's see the spell." She practically ordered.

"Here goes nothing." Ron said as he attempted to cast the spell, but all that happened was a shock to the rat.

Hermione started to criticize Ron's attempted spell casting, then turned to Harry and started to ask him what he thought. Harry sighed and thought along the same lines as his friends. '_This is going to be one long ride_.'

(A.N.) WOW ten pages, is that long enough to get more reviews? By the way thanks again to those that reviewed, I really appreciate it when someone takes the time to review. Anyway, I only gave Sasuke, Gaara, and Haku last names because it seemed appropriate, don't expect to see their last names often. On to other news, next chapter Harry meets a new friend, a grade-A jerk (Not Malfoy), and the elements come one step closer to Hogwarts. I also received word that Tonks is from Ravenclaw, so that just slightly messes with the story, but not enough to where I'll rip my own hair out. Also I changed the rating to Teen since I took the time to consider how dark a few elements of the story will become. Other than that, please review, and remember by the time you finish reading this chapter the next on is already finished.


	6. Foxes and Morons, Being Famous Sucks

(A.N. Alright this is the last chapter before Hogwarts, I know I have been doing a lot of blah blah chapters, but I felt it necessary in order to get a better understanding of the OCs, but have no fear after this chapter the story will start to pick up the pace. Anyway, this chapter introduces one more OC, and thanks to this particular OC I will be increasing the rating. Why? Well when you'll meet you will understand.

(Disclaimer, a.k.a. That thing that is needed for legal purposes, don't own Harry Potter, or my little bit of anime elements)

There was still a few hours before the train would reach Hogwarts, and Harry (with Kyuubi once again hiding in his jacket) found himself wandering the train. Walking down the train, he would occasionally look at what others were doing in their compartments and found himself growing more pissed at how happy they all were. Ever since people had found out his name, they would constantly come to the compartment he was in and ask him a load of questions.

_"What's it like being famous?" _

_**"It sucks so far."**_

_"Why is your scar shaped like a lightning bolt?"_

_**"I don't know."**_

_"Will you be my boyfriend?"_

_**"Sorry, no."**_

_"What do you think happened to you-know-who?"_

_**"I really don't care."**_

_"Are you rich?"_

_**"Seems that way."**_

_"Can I have your autograph?"_

_**"Where is a pen?"**_

_"Who are these people?"_

_**"My friends, who else?"**_

_"Is the Hokey-Pokey really what it's all about?"_

_**"…"**_

After that last question, Harry got up and excused himself saying that he was going to use the restroom. No one in the compartment seemed to notice that he took Kyuubi with him.

He wasn't really, angry at the people for being happy, just that they were able to enjoy their trip to Hogwarts in peace. Continuing to walk without any real destination, Harry was stopped when Kyuubi's little voice squeaked out. "Harry, someone is crying up ahead."

Curiosity getting the better of him, Harry walked much slower than he had been and looked into every compartment until he saw who was crying. He couldn't see much since her hands were covering her face, but from what he could see, she was about 5'7 with shoulder length blue hair. Looking around the compartment, he noticed she was alone. Slowly, Harry approached the door and opened it.

Not bothering to see who opened the door she yelled. "Go away Michael, I think you said enough."

Harry wasn't sure what to do, but he didn't want her to think he was this Michael person. "I'm sorry; I just saw you crying and wanted to make sure you were ok."

The girl looked up at Harry, giving him a good view of her face. Her eyes were a light blue, and her cheeks were puffy and tear stained. Slowly he entered the compartment and sat opposite of her. The girl wasn't sure what to do, at first she wanted to yell and tell the kid to sod off, but she also didn't want to stay in the compartment and wallow in her depression alone.

Regaining her composure, she quietly asked. "What are you doing here? Don't you have friends to go and play with?"

"I do, but at the moment, I think they can occupy themselves, besides I left the compartment I was in earlier cause people kept bugging me." Harry said as he looked at the girl, she seemed much calmer now.

The young woman was really confused now. '_Why would people bother him?_' Feeling that the only way to get an answer was to ask, she voiced her thoughts. "Why would people bother a little first year like you?"

Ignoring the jab at his height Harry was about to answer when the compartment door opened up. Standing at the door was a young man around the same age as the girl. He had dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and stood to be a few inches taller than the girl in front of him. The young man glanced at Harry, before looking at the girl with an evil smirk.

"Are you really so loose that you would seduce a first year, Nymphadora?" he sneered.

The girl, Nymphadora, looked torn between being angry and hurt. "Shut up Michael. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

The boy, who was called Michael was about to respond when Harry interrupted. "If you must know Miss. Nymphadora and I were having a nice quiet conversation about what Hogwarts is like. And since she doesn't seem to like you being here why not do us _all_ a favor and leave."

The boy looked shocked, but quickly became outraged. How could a first year say something like that to _him_? He thought. Quickly recovering, he put on the same evil smirk that seemed to be glued to his face. Walking up to Harry, he grabbed Harry by the front of his jacket and lifted him off the chair.

"You got a lot of nerve talking to me like that you little bastard!" He started. "You have any idea who you're dealing with?"

"Yes, a moron, that can't seem to understand when he is not wanted." Harry stated in a calm voice matching Michael's glare.

"For your information, I am a seventh year prefect and head boy of Ravenclaw house. I could give you detentions for the rest of the year, or hex you into next week, but I think a little physical discipline is more appropriate." Michael said as he pulled his fist back.

The girl known as Nymphadora was about to intervene when Michael suddenly let go of Harry, clutching his thumb. Looking closely at Michael's thumb she saw what appeared to be teeth marks, before they were covered by blood. Looking back at Harry she saw an animals head poking out of Harry's zipped up jacket. The creature's head resembled that of a fox with rabbit ears.

Harry unzipped his jacket and freed Kyuubi. The boy, Michael, had been starting to make him angry and he could feel the electricity from his element start to stir within him. '_Had Kyuubi not bitten that prat's thumb I would have probably shocked **him** into next week.'_ Harry thought as he looked down at Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi how big do you think you can grow to in these tight quarters?" Harry asked the nontile.

"Big enough to maul his face off." Kyuubi answered in a voice that Harry had never heard before. It wasn't the high pitched fast tone that Kyuubi normally spoke in; it was a dark tone, and evil tone. The tone of Kyuubi's voice sounded completely demonic to Harry.

Jumping down to the ground Kyuubi started to grow to a larger size. Soon Kyuubi filled the entire compartment with his impressive length. Wanting to scare the boy that threatened his master, Kyuubi pushed the limits of his growth and was at his full height, with his twin tails pointing up in the air to allow him a more comfortable, yet intimidating appearance.

Michael's face paled as he looked at the size of Kyuubi, he had seen many large predators before in his Care of Magical Creatures class, but never one that looked, felt, and sounded as intimidating as the one facing him. Kyuubi bared his fangs and let out a low growl, his blood red eyes focused on the boy in front of him. Crouching down, Kyuubi appeared like he was ready to pounce, and Michael, fearing for his life ran fast and hard, away from the compartment, leaving a distinct smell of urine in his wake.

Kyuubi, seeing that the boy had left went back to his miniature size and returned to Harry's lap. Nymphadora was once again torn between two emotions. On the one hand she was scared out of her wits at the little fox looking creature in front of her; on the other hand she wanted to burst out laughing at the way Michael had looked before running like Hell was hot on his trail. Finally, her laughter got the best of her, after a few minutes of laughing she looked back and the boy and his pet (she wasn't sure what to consider it), Kyuubi.

"Never in all my life have I ever seen someone run as fast as he did." Nymphadora said as she still tried to control herself from laughing again.

"Well he deserved it. Was he the reason why you were crying earlier, Miss. Nymphadora?" Harry asked, with a slight smile on his face.

Nymphadora scowled before saying. "Tonks if you don't mind, my full name is Nymphadora Tonks. But, I hate my first name, so if you ever call me Nymphadora again I'll hex you with every curse I know."

"Fair enough," Harry said with a slight look of fear. "My name is Harry Potter; if you gasp and start asking me a bunch of dumb questions I'll sic Kyuubi here after you."

Thankfully, Tonks didn't gasp and ask a bunch of questions, she did however look at his scar with wide eyes.

"So I take it you left your first compartment because of all the gasps and questions." She asked him.

"Yes, most of the questions were dumb and pointless. Anyway you never answered my first question."

"And what question would that be." Tonks asked with confusion written on her face.

"Was that prat the reason you were crying earlier?" Harry asked, not to sure if he would receive an answer.

Tonks's face darkened before she spoke up. "Yeah, his name is Michael Zael and he was my boyfriend last year."

"Why would you go out with a jerk like that?"

Tonks looked at Harry with a small smile and said. "You're a little to young to know the reason, besides I'm not one to tell my life's story to someone I just met."

Harry just nodded, though his curiosity increased. Rather than ask her more about her personal life, Harry asked more about Hogwarts. So far, the only information he had that was reliable, came from Hagrid. As the two talked, they lost track of time and soon the train slowed itself to a stop. Looking out the window, Harry, Tonks, and Kyuubi saw that they were in a village a Tonks's face lit up.

"We're in Hogsmeade, we will be at Hogwarts soon. Come on Harry, let's go." She said her voice as hyper as Kyuubi's.

Leading Harry and Kyuubi off the train, they heard Hagrid calling for the first years. Smiling Tonks told Harry to hurry over to Hagrid while she went with the older students. Walking over to Hagrid, He met up with Ron, Haku, Sasuke, Gaara, and of course Shukaku, Ballmut, and Shahara.

"Harry where were you?" Haku asked, looking a bit worried.

"No where just explored the train and made a new friend." Harry replied.

"Bout to say, that was the longest bathroom trip in history." Ron said, still a little star struck that he was hanging out with _the _Harry Potter. Harry was a little annoyed with the way Ron was acting, but just ignored it. Harry was hoping that the whole school wouldn't start making a fuss over who he was, but so far that dream looked like it would never come true.

When Hagrid was sure that he had all the first years he led them farther away from the rest of the students. After a short walk, all the first years approached the boats, and were amazed by the sight that lay in front of them. There on a cliff laid a large castle, much bigger than the one that the elements called home. It was hard to see the castle due to it being night and the only light source being the moon and the lights inside the castle, but even so all the first years found themselves staring in wonder at the castle.

Soon the group was brought out of their thoughts by Hagrid's thunderous voice saying. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

(A.N. Glad to see I get about 2-3 reviews a chapter, at the rate I'm going I'll have 100 reviews at 50 chapters, bear in mind that the story won't be that many chapters long. In other words REVIEW PLEASE! Other than my lack of reviews, I'm trying to get a hold of the first book, although this is an AU fic I would like for it to be as close to the book as reasonably possible. So bear with me as updates may take longer since I don't have the first book in my possession.)


	7. Balancing the Houses

(A.N.) Okay thank you reviewers you make me cry tears of joy (not really but who cares). He-Who-Must-Be-Hyphenated, I give you a Kyuubi plushy cause you wanted one. I had a feeling that I wouldn't get many reviews until my story was longer, BUT I complained anyway.

(Disclaimer: Don't own wont ever own, if I did HBP would not exist it would be much better)

Sasuke and Ballmut became the talk of the town amongst the entire group of first years when Sasuke as Ballmut to become enshrouded in flames in order to act as a source of light in the dimly lit caves underneath Hogwarts. The little lizard became the center of attention as its light was brighter than the torches that were on each boat. At the end of the caves the first years saw an elderly looking woman that wore glasses on her strict face, and had her hair up in a tight bun. Introducing herself as Professor McGonagall, she told the group of first years to follow her.

Upon entering, the first years were assaulted by a large number of water balloons, looking up they saw what looked like a ghost laughing hysterically before disappearing. Professor McGonagall sighed before grumbling quietly to herself. As they approached the two great doors, the elementals were reminded of the doors that led to the chamber where they would share meals with the senior elementals and Sol'Lez. As the four elementals and Ron, talked a young boy with platinum blonde hair being flanked by two much larger boys walked up to them.

"So it's true, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. My name is Draco Malfoy, hang out with me and you'll learn who are the better people to be friends with. After all, people on _our_ level shouldn't have to converse with lower ranking wizards." The boy, Draco Malfoy, sneered as he glanced at Sasuke, Haku, Gaara, and finally ending with Ron.

Harry noticed the looks; his friends were receiving and spoke to Draco. "No thank you, I can tell for myself who would make the best of friends. Oh and before I forget, some of us here are on a level that you could never reach." He said in reference to himself and the other elementals.

Draco sent an evil look at Harry before telling him he would regret his decision and walked off with the two bigger boys, which he called Crabbe and Goyle. Turning back to his friends Harry suggested they make a real good first impression. Before, the others could ask what he meant; Kyuubi jumped off of Harry's shoulder and grew to his full size. Catching on the others made asked their familiars to also grow in size. Shukaku grew to the point that he was level with Gaara's waist, Ballmut grew so that he covered both of Sasuke's shoulders, and Shahara reluctantly grew to the size of an eagle, perching herself on Haku's right arm.

By the time the familiars were finished increasing their size, all the first years were staring wide eye at the four of them. However, they weren't able to stare long since Professor McGonagall started to lead them into the Great Hall. The four elementals, their familiars, and Ron stayed towards the back, "To increase the effect" as Kyuubi called it. Sure enough, all the students and professors in the Great Hall gasped and stared wide eye as they entered with Gaara and Shukaku and lead, and Harry and Kyuubi following at the rear.

Harry walked with an air of confidence that was mirrored by his fellow elementals. Ron, despite being part of the group still seemed nervous about being a first year. Looking around he caught sight of Tonks sitting at a table that was decorated in blue and black. She sent Harry a mischievous smile and waved, Harry seeing the gesture waved back. Soon Tonks found herself with a couple pair of eyes looking at her curiously. Dumbledore, who sat in the center of the staff table, looked as the group that tailed the first year, grinning with amusement.

As the group of first years approached the stairs, Professor McGonagall brought a stool from behind the staff table and set it down before them, after which she placed an old hat on top of the stool. Looking at the hat, the group was shocked when they saw a small opening appear at the seam. Looking closer they found that they could make out what looked like a face on the hat and once again were shocked when that hat started to sing.

(A.N. Don't have the book, can't remember the song, to lazy to make the effort of finding it out.)

After the song, Professor McGonagall stepped forward and said in a loud voice for all the first years to hear. "When I call your name please step up to the stool and have a seat."

One by one the names were called, yet Harry barely paid any attention. Blaise Zabini, Slytherin, Hermione Granger, Gryffindor. On and on the names went until he heard Ron being called, looking up he watched as his red haired friend was placed in Gryffindor. Turning his head, he watched as Ron was tackled in a hug by his two brothers before going towards the end of the table. Then he heard Draco Malfoy's name be called, and watched as the boy walked up to the stool with what was meant to be an aura of confidence, but could be easily mistaken as arrogance. Before the hat could even touch Draco's head the hat yelled Slytherin. Sasuke leaned over slightly and whispered, "I wouldn't want to be put on that morons head either."

"Harry Potter." McGonagall called out, and yet again, to Harry's annoyance, he found himself the center of attention. Walking up to the stool with Kyuubi a few feet behind he took his seat as the hat was placed on his head. Suddenly the hat started to shift around Harry's head like it was uncomfortable.

"Well, I must say you are quite unique, but I'm sure you already knew that…the question I'm posed with is, what house to put you in." The sorting hat stated as it glanced at each house's table.

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin." Harry chanted to himself, not wanting to be in a house with the likes of Malfoy.

"Not Slytherin you say? Are you sure, you would develop into quite the powerful wizard there and you would be able to govern the respect of many. Then again, you don't go seeking respect or glory, and the promise of power means nothing to you. You seem to favor courage, loyalty, and trust over all other morals. Yes…yes, I know just the house for you." And with that the hat shouted Gryffindor.

Harry got up and headed to the end of the table with Kyuubi following him, when he reached the end of the table he took a seat and watched the rest of the sorting, hoping his friends would be joining him at the table. Looking up he saw Sasuke was still on the stool, awaiting the hat's decision.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Sasuke had taken his seat after Harry had left the stool and felt the weight of the hat on his head.

"Well, well, well seems there are quite a few decent wizards join Hogwarts this year. You are much like the last boy, where as you would fit in with all the houses. However, unlike the last child you see things differently." The sorting had mumbled; half to Sasuke, half to itself.

"How so? Harry and I agree on many things, if anything we are more in common than Haku and Gaara." Sasuke asked, curious as to how the hat thought he viewed the world.

"I have no doubt that you have much in common, in fact I almost completely agree with you. However, you know you are powerful, and rather than live with that fact, you tend to focus at making yourself better. Like it or not, you wish to be the best, and find yourself to be quite upset when you are not. For every failure, you push yourself harder than any other. You value your power, and you enjoy the compliments that others give you, where as Potter prefers to do what is right, regardless of whether or not he benefits from it." The sorting hat explained.

"So what house will I be in if I'm not joining Harry?"

"The answer is simple; your house will be," and then finishing loud enough for everyone to hear. "SLYTHERIN"

_**Harry's POV**_

Harry's shoulders slumped as he watched his friend walk to the Slytherin table and take a seat, Ballmut loyally resting on his shoulders. He couldn't understand why Sasuke was placed in Slytherin, he always thought that he and Sasuke were like a mirror; reflecting each other. But obviously the sorting hat thought differently.

Turning back to the sorting, Harry watched as Gaara took his seat.

_**Gaara's POV**_

"You kids these days are making my life a lot harder than it already is." The sorting hat grumbled. Gaara just remained silent. "Thankfully you're not as difficult as the last two, but you still have qualities of all four houses. You value your power like a Slytherin, but your bravery is on par with a Gryffindor. You also prefer to think logically like a Ravenclaw, yet you would rather keep to yourself and only speak when spoken to or whenever necessary, but most of all your loyal to a select few people. I've seem many children like you in all my years of sorting, just never on such a level as you. Well since you have only one quality of three houses, but with your level of loyalty you will be placed in…Huffelpuff."

Gaara just stood up and walked to the end of the Huffelpuff table much like his friends did when they were sorted. Shukaku followed only a step behind him

_**Harry's POV**_

Harry once again was disappointed, sure he didn't have as much in common with Gaara as he did with Sasuke, but he was still hopeful that at least one of his friends would join him. Still, there was one more chance; Haku was yet to be sorted. Silently he watched as Haku walked up to the stool and took her seat.

_**Haku's POV**_

Haku took her seat on the stool after sending Shahara up in the air to give her arm a rest. Getting comfortable on the stool she felt the hat be placed on her head.

"Why is it that all the tough choices for picking a house come in herds?" the hat mumbled to itself.

"Why bother taking your time? You and I both know I'm going to Ravenclaw." Haku stated.

"Oh? And what makes you so sure, that was quite a Slytherin attitude you just displayed." The hat questioned.

"Well, where Gaara, Sasuke, Harry, and I come from we are taught that a balance is to be kept in the world. I figured out that we would be put in different houses the second I saw that there was four tables and four of us. So logically since Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Huffelpuff have been taken that means I'm going to Ravenclaw. To add on to my list of reasoning, Ravenclaw is known for having naturally intelligent students that prefer quite studying." Haku said.

"Heh I must say you sure know what you're talking about, well I think you have been up here long enough." The hat said mildly amused before announcing Ravenclaw. Haku got up and headed to the end of the Ravenclaw table and was joined by Shahara, who had shrunk to once again rest on her shoulder.

_**Normal POV**_

The four elements looked at each other, sending silent messages of acknowledgement before turning up to look at the staff table where Dumbledore was now standing giving a speech.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts, and welcome all first years. Before we have our feast I have a few announcements. First, the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. Secondly, for information on any items which are labeled as not being allowed in Hogwarts, please look at the list in Mr. Filche's office, and on a final note, the third floor corridor is now out of bounce and that anyone who enters will face a most painful death." Dumbledore said the last part in a serious tone. "And now without further a due, dig in."

After clapping twice the table was filled with food of all sorts, and the hall erupted in chatter. But, each element was lost in their thoughts as they ate their meals and fed their familiars. Each wonder what the school would teach them that they couldn't learn with Sol'Lez and the other elementals, and they were also worried that they would not get much of a chance to hang out with each other now that they were in different houses. Yet there was one thing they knew for certain, no matter what happened, they would always look out for one another regardless of whatever rules they were meant to follow.

Unaware that they had all made the same private oath, they finished their meals and went their separate ways, curious as to what the next day would hold in store for them.

(A.N.) Ok so since I got this chapter out that means that the next chapter is finished. Yes, I got my copy of Sorcerer's Stone and now the story will pick up the pace. I seriously dislike Sorcerer's Stone and because I can't write to many 'cool' action scenes, wait till Chamber of Secrets, got some good ass kicking planned for when I rewrite that story.


	8. First Day and Broom Lessons

(A/N) Okay I'm going to take the time to clear up a few things since it seems there is a bit of confusion.

**The** **Element** **Wind **Rest assured there is a reason why I didn't use this element, it will be explained eventually so calm down.

**The Age of Tonks** I've seen Tonks range from being 5-7 years older than Harry, for the sake of the story I made her six years older

That about the only two things I can think of at the moment, so far most of the questions deal with the element of wind, I had thought about it and there is a very good reason as to why I'm not using that element, the explanation will come either at the end of Rise of Balance, or it will be in the beginning of the sequel.

"Blah" Normal speech

'_Blah'_ Thoughts

/Blah/ Telepathic communication

(Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter)

Hogwarts was everything the Castle of Elements was not. Where the teachings at Hogwarts favored many forms of magic like, charms, transfiguration, potions, and defense against the dark arts (Also known as DADA by some of the students), the Castle of Elements preferred muggle fighting, elemental control, familiar training, and various physical exercises. However, one thing in common was the need to control emotions. Occulmency, was what it was called in the world of magic. It was meant to control one's emotions while also allowing them to form a defense to keep others from accessing parts of their mind that they would rather not share. But the class wasn't taught to first years and so Harry, Sasuke, Gaara, and Haku had to rely on what Sol'Lez had taught them about control.

The first week of Hogwarts had been a complete surprise for the four as it was a completely new field for them, and left them feeling uncomfortable. Not only were the classes unique to them, but they also felt like outcasts amongst their own houses. Harry was considered to be some hero, and everyone assumed they knew all about him, other than the other elementals and the familiars, Ron and Tonks were the only ones to treat Harry like he wasn't glass.

Sasuke found himself to be completely alone amongst the other Slytherins. Thanks to Draco Malfoy he was labeled a mistake to Slytherin house, and was treated like dirt, anyone that didn't seem him as a mistake ignored him. Never had Sasuke felt so alone and the only one he could talk to when he was in the Slytherin common room was Ballmut.

Gaara, being a loner by nature, already had a sense of loyalty to his friends and closed himself off from anyone that approached him. Harry, Sasuke, and Haku tried to help him make friends in his house, but Gaara would just change the subject, or tell them that he had enough friends. It only took two days for the school to just ignore Gaara's presence.

Haku was the most confused out of the four. Her house valued intelligence, and amongst the other elementals she was clearly superior, but when she was thrown into a group of Ravenclaws, she was lacking in knowledge. She had never known a thing about the kind of magic taught at Hogwarts, and was looked down on by her peers in Ravenclaw tower.

Aside from having problems adjusting to their houses, each elemental had a hard time adjusting to the class schedule. At home they had a strict schedule that they followed, doing morning exercises, breakfast, elemental control/emotion control, lunch, familiar training, dinner, free time, and bed. However, when they tried to integrate their old schedule with their new one they had many problems, and had found themselves running late for classes. When classes had finished the first day they headed to the library to discuss how to solve their problems.

They had discussed their plan all through the afternoon, and had skipped dinner to perfect their schedule. The new plan was to wake up at six A.M. in order to do their physical exercises and practice some muggle martial arts, after that they would have breakfast and head to their classes. By midday they would have lunch, and practice a little with their elemental powers, after they finished with practice they would head to their afternoon classes, have dinner, and if they had enough time practice some of their familiars special abilities.

After finally coming up with a training schedule, they started to enjoy their classes. No longer running late, loosing house points, and getting lectured about the importance of being on time. Yet, on Friday morning they learned that not all the classes would be enjoyable. The four elementals and Ron were walking down the hall with the familiars following behind them, talking about classes.

"So what are you headed to this morning?" Haku asked looking at Harry, Ron, and Sasuke.

"Double Potions with Professor Snape." Sasuke answered, a felling of dread in his voice.

"Ouch, I feel sorry for you, guys." She replied.

"What's so bad about Potions class?" Harry asked confused by the twos behavior.

"It's not the class they are talking about; it's the person teaching the class." Gaara calmly said.

"Okay then, why are you worried about Snape? I heard he was dislikeable from my brothers, but how bad can one person be?" Ron asked.

"Well, it seems that Professor Snape doesn't like Harry all too much and will scorn him, and anyone associated with him, even if it's someone from his own house." Sasuke answered.

"Okay, so he hates me and dislikes you guys because you're my friends?" Harry asked, starting to get a bad feeling about going to potions class.

"Yeah pretty much, well see you three later." Haku said as she and Gaara turned to head to their class.

Potions class with Snape, was now labeled the anti-christ of all classes in Harry's mind. By the time he had left the class he wanted to strangle the teacher.

'_To bad I was too focused on doing my work and keeping Kyuubi from mauling the slimy git.' _Harry thought to himself.

By the end of the class Gryffindor had lost around fifty house points for, not paying close enough attention, being cheeky, and not controlling his "mangy mutt". That last one almost made Harry let Kyuubi have his way with the dear potion master. Luckily during the class you were meant to work in pairs, it was with the help of Sasuke during the class that kept Harry and Kyuubi in line.

"Why did he just pick on me, and criticize everything I did?" Harry asked, clearly angry.

"He didn't just pick on you, he picked on others." Sasuke stated.

"Yeah well he favored me the most." Harry said.

"No now you're thinking of Malfoy." Sasuke replied with a grin on his face. Harry just glared at him.

"You know what I meant."

"Well just be glad we only see Snape once a week." Ron said trying to look at the better things in life.

"That's one time too many Ron." Harry said.

"Well, I'm going to my common room to put my stuff away; I'll see you guys later." Sasuke said heading back to the dungeons.

As Ron, Harry, and Kyuubi headed to Gryffindor Tower they talked about potions class, and to Harry's displeasure, how it was the only class they shared with Slytherin. Harry didn't have a positive view on Slytherin, but it was the only class where he got to hang out with Sasuke, and so he took the good with the bad. He knew for certain that not _every_ Slytherin was evil like Malfoy and his goons. Sasuke was living proof of that. But, whenever he told his opinion to Ron, Ron would just brush it off, saying that putting Sasuke in Slytherin was a mistake.

When the three reached Gryffindor tower, they gave the password to the portrait of the fat lady and entered. When they entered they saw a group of first years looking at a notice on the wall.

"What's all the commotion?" Ron asked as they walked up to the group.

"We got broom lessons on Thursday with Slytherin." Neville Longbottom said, Ron groaned and Harry looked confused.

"Broom lessons?" He asked.

"Don't you know anything? We'll be learning to fly on brooms." Hermione lectured to them. Ron looked like he was going to make a snappy comeback, but was stopped by Harry.

"Come on lets put are stuff away, I don't want to keep the others waiting." Harry said as he headed to the first year boys dormitory. When they entered Ron started to complain.

"Just who does she think she is? I swear she is annoying as Malfoy! All she ever done is lecture on and acts like such a know-it-all! It's really annoying Harry!"

"You know he has a point. Even I am starting to get annoyed with her attitude." Kyuubi added, Harry just glared at him.

/_You're not helping matters by agreeing with him_/ Harry said through his link with Kyuubi.

Dinner passed by quickly and without incident and the group found themselves enjoying what time was left before curfew out by the lake. Laying down and looking at the sky they talked about nothing in particular when a silhouette started walking towards them. Upon closer inspection they noticed that the person stumbled around like a drunk. As the person came closer, everyone was shocked when Kyuubi said. "Hey Tonks, what's up?"

Tonks stopped before pulling out her wand and casting a spell causing a bright light to shine from the tip of her wand. Walking closer she eyed the group before turning to Kyuubi. "How'd you know it was me? It's nearly pitch-black out her."

"For starters, I have night-vision; secondly, I know your scent." Kyuubi stated letting out a yawn.

Tonks smiled sheepishly before replying, "Hehe yeah guess that would do it, anyway came to let you know that curfew is in ten minutes."

Sighs and groans came from the group as they stood up from where they were laying. Walking up the path back to the castle Tonks asked what they would be doing for the weekend; most of the answers she received was "Homework".

"Oh come on! I know for a fact that you don't have so much homework that it will take you all weekend to do it!" She said, Ron was agreeing with her 100.

"There's lots of stuff we can do! I'm sure I know a few games we can play. Have you guys ever played wizards chess?" he asked. The four elementals looked at each other before telling him no. Letting out a sigh he sulked ahead of the group.

"Thank God, I have nothing personal against chess, but it's such a dull game and you have to think a lot. Personally I would rather spend my time enjoying the weekend and give my brain a break." Tonks said continuing to list the things they could do over the weekend.

At the end of the hallway the group split up saying goodbye to one another before heading to their own destinations. The weekend came and passed without much incident, the elementals choosing to spend more time together then playing "old man" games with Ron, or getting into mischief with Tonks. Rather than engage into any activities, the group went back to the lake to enjoy a peaceful day talking about home and how much they missed Sol'Lez, Tal, Razure, and Marla.

The next week flew by and Sasuke, Ron, and Harry were on their way to broom lessons with Madam Hooch, Kyuubi and Ballmut chose to lounge around with Haku, Gaara, Shahara, and Shukaku since they had nothing better to do. When the three approached the class they saw brooms laying on the ground and first year Slytherins and Gryffindors standing by a broom like Madam Hooch instructed. When they reached a broom they waited for Madam Hooch to begin giving them instructions.

"Alright, now extend your right hand over the broom and say, up." She instructed.

"UP." All the students said, but only Harry and Sasuke got their brooms to come to them on the first try. Soon all the students had their brooms in their hands and Madam Hooch told them how to mount their broom. Harry, Ron, and Sasuke sniggered when she told Draco that he wasn't gripping his broom correctly.

"You know, for someone that bragged as much as he did when it comes to flying, watching him get corrected is quite amusing." Ron said getting a few more laughs out of Harry and Sasuke.

When Madam Hooch finished correctly Draco's grip she turned back to face the class and said, "Now, when I blow my whistle kick up off the ground, keep your broom steady, rise up a few feet, and finally come back down. On my whistle three, two"

But before she reached one, Neville Longbottom kicked off the ground and started to raise high into the air. First to fifteen feet then to twenty, Madam Hooch was calling to Neville, telling him to return to the ground, but by the look on Neville's face, he wasn't in control of his broom. Before anyone could say anything, Neville lost his balance on his broom, slipped, and fell the twenty feet straight to the ground. Hitting the ground with a nasty crack, Madam Hooch ran over to see if he was ok.

After inspecting Neville, Harry heard he mutter something about a broken wrist and carefully had Neville stand on his own two feet. Turning to the rest of the class she said. "No one is to touch their brooms while I take young Mr. Longbottom here to the hospital wing. If I see one broom in the air you'll be on the train away from Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'."

When Madam Hooch was out of earshot Draco burst into laughter and said. "Did you see his face, the great lump?"

Soon many Slytherins were joining Draco, laughing at Neville's accident. Sasuke looked disgusted before saying, "Sometimes, I wander if it's really fair for me to be associated with them."

As some Gryffindors tried to standup for Neville, they were stopped when Draco yelled. "Look!" Bending over he snatched up a small round object. "It's that stupid thing the lumps gran sent him."

The round object, a "Remembrall", if Harry remembered correctly shone in the sun. Walking up to Draco Harry said. "Give it back Malfoy!"

Before Draco could respond however Sasuke walked up and said. "Wait, Harry he needs it. He seems to forget that I know where he sleeps at night."

Sneering at Sasuke Draco said. "Of course you know where I sleep you idiot; we sleep in the same room!"

Some of the Slytherins laughed at Sasuke, but Sasuke replied coolly, "Yes, but you don't have a nocturnal familiar that can grow to the size of a dragon now do you?"

All the laughing stopped and Draco seemed to have a look of fear on his face before saying. "I don't need this stupid ball, and like it or not you couldn't get away with anything."

Sasuke was about to make a retort before Harry interrupted him. "Give it here!"

Sneering at Harry, Draco grabbed his broom and said. "If you want it come and get it." Before rising into the air.

Harry grabbed his broom and was about to fly into the air before Hermione Granger grabbed his are. "Stop, didn't you here Madam Hooch? If you go into the air you'll get us _all_ in trouble."

Shrugging her off Harry mounted his broom and rose into the air. As he rose higher into the air he was surprised by how amazing it felt to be in the air. Never in all his life did Harry feel so free. Grabbing his broom he angled it so he could raise higher into the air, ignoring the gasps, cries, and encouraging sounds from his friends on the ground.

Making a sharp turn to face Draco, Harry said. "Give it here or I'll knock you off your broom!"

"Oh yeah?" Malfoy said trying to hide his fear.

Seeing that words weren't going to get through Draco's head Harry leaned forward, in an attempt to knock Draco off his broom. Draco's eyes widened as he barely got out of the way. Turning about-face and holding his broom steady, Harry glared hard at Draco.

"No one up here to protect you now Malfoy!" Harry said, striking a nerve in the platinum blonde hair boy.

"Catch it if you can then Potter!" He shouted before throwing the remembrall.

Harry watched the ball as if it were moving in slow motion as it rose into the air before beginning its decent. Leaning forward and pointing his broom handle down, Harry raced after the ball as fast as he could. Seeing the need to gather more speed, Harry moved two a steep dive, stretching out his hand he grasped the ball a foot off the ground, just in time to pull his broom straight. Falling gently onto the grass clutching the remembrall, he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone yell his name.

Recognizing the voice his heart sank, Professor McGonagall was running towards him. Getting to his feet he trembled slightly.

"Never in all my time at Hogwarts," She started at first shocked then with a furious glare she added. "How dare you, you could have broken your neck!"

A few students tried to defend Harry, but were quickly silenced by Professor McGonagall. As Harry was being led away he saw the satisfied smirks on Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle's faces. As he was led deeper into the castle Harry started to panic.

'_Just_ _how am I going to explain this to Sol'Lez?_' was Harry's last thoughts as they approached a great wooden door.

(A/N) Alright story is starting to pick up the pace. Question, I am in need of a beta reader, any offers, looking for at least one, but I might consider having two (Always good to have a second opinion). Anyway don't expect to see much of the whole elemental abilities for a while, that is another thing I will explain later (In this story of course). Like I said, I'm not making uber strong characters, cause that is only fun when you play video games (After beating them normally).

Until next time R&R (Read and review)


	9. Can't You Speak Dog?

(A/N) Hello all my readers, sorry for the delay I just got lazy and a little sidetracked what with preparing for college and all. Anyway I will actually try updating more, the way I plan to do this is spend my time in between classes working on the story…unless I need to get homework don't. Sadly school is more important. Also I know that in order to have balance the other elementals have to be on their Quidditch team, however thanks for taking the time to review and point that out (you know who you are). However since I am lacking in creativity atm I decided that they will join in second year so rest easy. Now on with the story.

Beta read by wizardmon92

(Disclaimer…same as before)

Out of all the things that Harry was expecting, becoming seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. He had mentally prepared himself for anything and everything that could happen to him, and was completely blindsided when Professor McGonagall told the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, Oliver Wood, that he was to be the new seeker. Sitting down at lunch Harry still found himself a little bit shocked at the development. While he continued to eat his meal, he was relaying to Ron and Kyuubi what had happened after Professor McGonagall had taken him away from the class.

"I still can't believe you were made seeker. I mean first years_ never_ get to play Quidditch." Ron said emphasizing the word never.

"I still can't believe you agreed to play the stupid came." Kyuubi mumbled. Ron looked like Draco had confessed his love to him.

"What do you mean stupid? It's the greatest game ever made." Ron nearly yelled, shocked at Kyuubi's words.

"A bunch of people flying around on long shafts of wood playing with four balls is not my idea of fun…more like a perverted wizard's sick joke." Kyuubi replied.

Harry's face hardened for a second before he asked Kyuubi, "How long have you been hanging around Tal?"

_**At the Castle of Elements**_

Tal was reading a book in the castle library when he sneezed. Rubbing his nose he mutters, "Hope I'm not getting a cold."

_**Back at Hogwarts**_

Ron and Kyuubi continued to argue about the appropriateness of Quidditch while Harry chose to talk to Fred and George. After congratulating Harry on his new position as seeker, they were quickly stopped by Kyuubi who asked what position they played.

Fred and George looked at each other before answering together, "We're beaters."

Kyuubi turned his gaze back to Ron and said, "I feel I have made my point clear now."

As the twins walked off, and Ron tried his best to defend the honor of Quidditch; Draco Malfoy walked up, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. "Enjoying your last meal Potter? So when do we get to see you get shipped off to the muggles?" he asked.

Always the badass when you have dumb and dumber around, I see." Harry said coolly. Growling at being called dumb the two bodyguards cracked their knuckles in hopes of looking intimidating.

"I can take you on all by myself Potter. Anytime, anywhere," Draco replied. "Tonight if you want."

Harry was familiar in fighting; his years of practice under the senior elementals and Sol'Lez weren't spent needlessly. Keeping a calm face he asked "What are your terms?"

"Wizard's duel, wands only, no contact. What's wrong? Never hear of a wizard's duel before?" Draco said with a sneer.

Before Harry could reply, or Kyuubi could protest, Ron spoke up. "Of course he has! I'm his second, who's yours?"

Looking at both of his guards Draco responded, "Crabbe will be my second. Meet us in the trophy room at midnight, got it?"

Not waiting for an answer Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle walked off. Harry and Kyuubi looked at each other before focusing a glare at Ron.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked in confusion.

"I've heard of many duels and know the rules to all of them, but I have never heard of a wizard's duel." Harry said.

"Not to mention that in all the duels that we know of, physical combat is the basis of all of them." Kyuubi added.

"Also, what's a second?" Harry asked.

"A second is the person that will take over if you die," Ron said rather casually, catching notice of Harry and Kyuubi's look he quickly added, "But death only happens in proper duels, you know with real wizards. The worst damage that you and Malfoy could do is throw sparks at each other. Neither of you know any _real _magic, besides I bet Malfoy didn't expect you to accept."

"That's because I didn't. If I recall correctly it was you that accepted for me." Harry said while continuing to glare at Ron.

"And what if I'm unable to cast any sparks?" Harry asked.

"Then disregard the rules and beat the crap out of him." Ron said dismissively.

"Excuse me?"

Hearing a feminine voice interrupt their conversation, the three looked to see who interrupted them; it was Hermione Granger.

"Can't we ever get anything done without your constant nagging?" Ron asked Hermione.

Hermione brushed off Ron's comment before speaking to Harry.

"I couldn't help but over hear what you and Malfoy were saying-"

"I bet you couldn't." Ron muttered.

"No kidding." Kyuubi added.

"-and you mustn't go walking around the school after hours, think about all the points you could cost Gryffindor if you get caught, and you're bound to be. It's really selfish of you."

Harry who was starting to get tired of Hermione always trying to dictate his actions stood up and said, "And it's really none of your business."

Walking out of the great hall with Kyuubi in tow, Ron stood up, sneered at Hermione and said, "Good-bye."

_**Later**_

As Harry lay in bed listening to Dean and Seamus falling to sleep, he thought back to the day's events. Everything from the classes, to Ron's 'secret' techniques to dueling, which consisted of, "If a spell comes at you, dodge it". Then he thought about what Hermione said. He had to agree, there was a good chance of getting caught, but Harry didn't care. All Harry wanted to do was knock Draco Malfoy senseless. Harry was quickly brought back to his senses when he heard Ron mutter, "Half-past eleven, let's go."

Quickly putting on their robes, Ron, Harry, and Kyuubi made their way silently down the stairs to the common room. Casting a quick glance around the room to make sure everything was clear they headed towards the portrait. Right when they were about to reach the portrait hole they were stopped by a voice saying, "I can't believe you're actually going, Harry."

/Why didn't you tell me she was in the common room/ Harry asked Kyuubi through their mental link.

/I thought she was asleep, she wasn't moving and was breathing evenly./ Was Kyuubi's reply.

/Next time warn me/ Harry said, coming back to his senses just in time to hear Hermione threaten to get Ron's brother Percy. Grabbing Ron's shoulder Harry said, "Come on." Before exiting the common room.

Not wanting to give up so easily she followed them out and in a whisper that sounded like a hiss from a snake, "Don't you even care about your own house? Unlike you idiots _I _don't want Slytherin to win the house cup. All you seem to do is loose all the points I get from Professor McGonagall.

"If you're so scared then go away. Wouldn't want you to contribute to the loss of house points." Ron said sarcastically.

"Besides, with Kyuubi we will know when someone is coming before they even know we are out of bed." Harry said gesturing to the nontile standing beside him.

"Fine! But don't say I didn't warn you." She replied, just as she turned around to walk back into Gryffindor Tower the portrait swung closed and the Fat Lady was missing. Locking the group out of the tower.

"Now what am I going to do?" Hermione asked in a panicky voice.

"Not our problem," Ron said while glancing at his watch. "We better hurry up or we'll be late."

As Ron, Harry, and Kyuubi started to walk off Hermione quickly rushed to join them. "I'm coming with you."

"The hell you are." Ron nearly yelled.

"If what you say is true then I'll be safest with you guys since you have your little teacher sensor with you," Hermione said while looking at a growling Kyuubi. "Besides _I'm _not going to stand outside the tower waiting to be caught."

Before Ron could reply Harry quickly interrupted, "She's right, her being with us it the only way for us to keep from loosing any points."

Successfully stopping the impending argument, the group headed to the trophy room, Kyuubi guiding them away from any threats of being caught. Walking up the third floor, and entering the trophy room the group saw that Draco and Crabbe, weren't in the room, but someone they didn't expect was.

"Hey Harry, figured you'd come here." The shadowed figure said.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Harry asked shocked at seeing Sasuke instead of Draco and Crabbe.

"Isn't it obvious? Malfoy did this to trick you, he even went and told Filch that there would be students here." Sasuke replied

Before anyone could ask or say anything else, Kyuubi interrupted them, "Harry, Sasuke is right I can smell that stupid cat already."

Not wanting to get caught the group of Gryffindors, and Sasuke snuck out the back door and into a hallway full of suits of armor. As the walked as quietly as possible, they heard Filch's voice in the room they had just left. Sneaky a quick glance behind him, Ron wasn't paying attention to the path in front of him and tripped into a suit of armor causing a loud crashing sound all throughout the hallway.

"RUN!" Harry shouted as they booked it down the hallway, into the gallery, and continuing to go through the corridor. No one having any idea where they were going. Rushing through a tapestry they ran through a secret passage and passed their charms classroom, which they knew was quite far from the trophy room. Stopping to catch their breath, Harry quietly said, "I think we lost them."

Meanwhile, Hermione was letting off a number of "I told you so" and Ron was saying how they needed to get back to Gryffindor Tower. Soon Hermione was saying how she knew Draco would trick him and Harry just ignored her. Turning to Sasuke he said, "Thanks for the heads up."

Sasuke nodded before replying, "What are friends for?"

As the group made their way down the corridor they were stopped when a classroom door handle rattled and Peeves the Poltergeist blocked their path. Seeing the group he let out a squeal of delight.

"Peeves be quiet, please we don't want to get caught." Hermione said trying to plead with the poltergeist.

"Walking around after hours, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. That's very naughty, you'll get caughty." Peeves said while cackling.

The request of not getting caught when on for a few moments before, Ron grew impatient and tried to take a swipe at Peeves, causing the poltergeist to yell, and give away their position. Refusing to get caught the group rushed through the corridor and ran into a locked door at the end.

"It's all over we're going to get caught!" Ron said, his face going white.

Pulling out his wand, Sasuke tapped the lock and said, "Alohomora!"

With a click the lock opened and the group ran into the room, shutting the door and stepping away from the door. As they listened carefully, they heard Filch and Peeves talk before Filch yelled at Peeves and the poltergeist left, their location not being said.

"Filch thinks the door is locked we should be safe." Harry whispered.

"Says you!" Sasuke said as he looked at something that was standing behind Harry.

Turning around, Harry saw the only thing scarier than Marla after a bad wake up call from Tal. Harry quickly realized, that they weren't in a room at all instead they were in a corridor, the forbidden corridor that was on the third floor. Looking at what lay before him, he knew why it was forbidden. Laying on the ground was a three headed dog that, if standing, could easily fill up the space of the entire corridor. The group started to back away quietly when their worst fear came to pass, the beast was waking up.

Quietly to Harry, Sasuke muttered, "Right now I'm wishing we were back home."

Harry could only silently agree.

_**Back at the Castle of Element**_

The senior elementals, and Sol'Lez were in the main hall as Tal sung as loudly as possible "99 bottles of beer on the wall". The three other occupants of the castle were massaging their temples as the fire elemental started singing the song for the eighth time that day.

As Tal continued to sing, Razure muttered to Marla and Sol'Lez, "I wish we were with the children at that school."

Marla and Sol'Lez silently agreed as Tal continued to sing.

_**Back at Hogwarts**_

As the group tired to open the door their faces paled to find it was jammed. Trying their hardest to open the door as fast as humanly possible, they pale even more to see the beast focusing on them. Quickly Ron, said, "Kyuubi try talking to it."

"WHAT?" The nontile yelled

"You're like a dog…kind of try to keep it from eating us!" Ron urged

"And what in all the seven hells do you want me to say in case you haven't noticed, I've been speaking English ever since you've met me!" Kyuubi growled at Ron as the three headed dog started advancing towards them.

"WILL YOU PLEASE BARK OR WOOF AT THE THING!" Ron yelled as he tried to break open the door.

"Ugg I can't believe I'm doing this...bark bark, woof woof." Kyuubi said hardly putting any effort into his barks and woofs.

The beast looked at Kyuubi for a second before growling and barking back. "Great I think we just pissed it off." Sasuke said.

Setting itself to pounce, the beast lunged into the air right when the door opened. Pouring out of the room, the four children turned around and closed the door, getting thrown to the ground when the dog's center head crashed into the door. Rushing back to Gryffindor Tower the four stopped in front of the Fat Lady and turned to Sasuke.

"Well, it's been fun but I think we should go to bed." Hermione said, in a sarcastic tone when she mentioned the word 'fun'.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys and gal later." Sasuke said before turning invisible, compliments of his bond with Ballmut.

Hermione and Ron looked at the spot where Sasuke had been standing with their jaws hanging, when Harry said the password and entered the common room, Kyuubi following behind. Snapping out of their daze, Ron and Hermione followed.

"Jeez what was the headmaster thinking putting something like that in this school?" Ron said as he followed Harry to the center of the room where a table with a load of newspapers and magazines were laying. Plopping down on one of the chairs he let out a sigh, the others also took a seat.

"I swear don't you notice anything? That thing was standing on a trapdoor, it's obviously guarding something." Hermione lectured.

"And I think I know what." Harry said as he picked up an issue of the Daily Prophet. The headline read "**Gringotts Break-In Latest"**.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Ron asked.

"Kyuubi doesn't that vault look familiar?" Harry asked his familiar. Kyuubi studied the picture before answering.

"Yeah, that the vault that Hagrid stopped at, I'm positive."

"Exactly! I bet that whatever Hagrid got out of that vault is what that beast is hiding!" Harry said.

Standing up Hermione sent the boys, and fox a glare before saying, "Well I hope you three are happy! We could have been killed, or worse expelled! Now I'm off to bed."

Ron stared at her with disbelief before saying, "Can you believe her? Honestly, it's like she blames us for her actions!"

However, Harry wasn't paying attention. His mind was focused on what could be guarded by the beast in the forbidden corridor. Making a note to investigate later, Harry walked to the first year boys dormitory before landing on his bed and passing out.

(A/N) Ok now for the closing Authors Note, still in need for one more beta reader. Also I was thinking about making a Yahoo group for this series, but I'm curious as to whether or not anyone would consider that a good idea or bad idea. Anyways, next chapter THE DREADED MOUNTAIN TROLL, and for a little bit of sadistic fun, **SOMEONE** **DIES**! Any guesses who?


	10. The Halloween Disaster

(A.N.) Wow got a few people that dislike Ron and Hermione out there, course I already knew that, but anyway I'm surprised that no one guessed it correctly, some got half right (meant to kill once in this chapter…did it twice my bad), but no one guessed who I had originally planned to kill. Oh well you'll learn.

(Disclaimer: same as chapter 1)

(Beta read by wizardmon92)

The next morning at breakfast, Draco had a look of shock at seeing Ron, Harry, and as he liked to call it, Potter's mutt sitting at the Gryffindor table eating, and only looking slightly tired. Ron, Harry, and Kyuubi were paying no mind to Draco, being too focused on what the three-headed dog was guarding. After all, there would be plenty of time for revenge later.

"Well whatever it's guarding, it's either really important or really dangerous." Ron said while inhaling his breakfast.

"Don't forget that it could be both." Kyuubi added as he bit into a slice of ham. Seeing an overgrown fox eating at the table had somehow become a regular thing at Hogwarts, and no one (other than Hermione) took the time to reprimand the trio about manners.

Before Harry could throw in his two cents, the great hall was drawn by the noise of a large number of flapping wings and the sight of numerous owls flying in to deliver the morning post. However, a particular number of owls caught everyone's attention. A total of six owls were holding onto a long package and were flying down the Gryffindor table. As the group passed Harry, they dropped the package right in front of him. Before Harry could even reach for the package another owl flew by and dropped a letter on the package.

Grabbing the letter, Harry tore it open and read the note from Professor McGonagall, warning him not to open the package (which was a Nimbus Two Thousand) in the great hall and that he would have practice with Oliver Wood at seven that night. Other than the gift from Professor McGonagall, Harry also received a note from Sol'Lez, asking the usual questions of how he was, how he liked the school, was he making new friends, and to send his reply through Haku's familiar. Harry, Haku, Gaara, and Sasuke received a letter from their friends and mentors at least once a week and always were happy to reply, although the questions did tend to get repetitive at times.

Finishing his breakfast, Harry, Ron, and Kyuubi headed out of the great hall in order to put away Harry's broom. Right when they reached the doors that led out of the great hall, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle blocked their path.

"That's a broomstick!" Draco declared like he had located the Fountain of Youth.

Kyuubi was the first to reply with his sharp, witty, yet slightly vulgar mouth by answering, "No shit, Sherlock."

"First years aren't allowed to have broomsticks!" Draco said, ignoring Kyuubi's remark.

Kyuubi was about to repeat his earlier comment before Harry cut him off, "And your point being?"

Draco was about to say something before he saw Professor Flitwick and smirked before telling Flitwick about Harry's broom. Needless to say, he was shocked when Flitwick brushed it off and asked Harry what model it was. Frustrated at his failed attempt to get Harry in trouble, Draco and his "guards" stomped off.

The rest of the day passed by surprisingly fast and Harry went to the Quidditch Pitch to practice the rules of Quidditch as well as a few trial attempts at playing seeker. Harry impressed Oliver to no point with his natural talent for the position.

The next day was Halloween and Harry, Ron, Gaara, and Shukaku were in Flitwick's class. Kyuubi refused to participate in the class ever since the professor had him flying around the room. They group was just taking their seats when the professor spoke up, "Today class we will be practicing the levitation charm, which Harry's familiar was kind enough to help in demonstrating," He said with a smile and the class erupting in laughter. "Now you will be working in pairs when practicing this charm on a feather."

Soon the group was split up and Harry was pleased to find himself paired with Gaara, but felt sorry for Ron when he saw that he was paired with Hermione. After giving a quick review on the wand movements and the correct incantation, Flitwick left the class to work on the charm. Harry and Gaara were surprised at how difficult the charm was and by looking around the class; they noticed they weren't the only ones having trouble.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Ron said, but once again not getting any results with his feather. After his fifth failure Hermione went into lecture mode and pointed out Ron's errors in a slightly snobbish tone.

"Well go ahead and try it, if you think you're _so_ much better." Ron said in frustration. Hermione turned to the feather and cast the spell causing the feather to rise earning ten points to Gryffindor, and add insult to injury for Ron. After the class Ron, Harry, Gaara, and Shukaku were walking down the corridor, heading to their next class.

"Pretty obvious why no one likes her if you ask me," Ron said to the others as they walked down the corridor. "I mean she is a bloody nightmare!"

After he said that someone pushed their way past Harry and Harry saw that it was Hermione. Tears were falling from her eyes.

"I think she heard you." Gaara said in his monotone voice.

"So?" Ron said looking a bit uncomfortable.

As they walked into their next class they noticed that Hermione wasn't there, and that she didn't show up for the rest of the class. Ron and Harry were becoming more uncomfortable when she didn't show up for lunch, and wasn't in the Gryffindor Common Room later that afternoon.

"She's probably fine, you'll see, she'll be in the great hall for the Halloween Party." Ron said unconvincingly.

"…yeah." Harry agreed hesitantly, somehow his instincts told him that something bad was about to happen…and his instincts were rarely wrong.

Later that night they headed to the great hall, and were surprised at the amount of effort the teachers put into decorating. In the air hung numerous Jack-o-Lanterns of all sizes, each with their own unique carving. Bats flew through the air, and the enchanted sky was pitch black with a full moon and ominous clouds. Walking and talking amongst the other Hogwarts students, everyone seemed to be having a good time.

Back in one of the corners close to the entrance to the great hall stood the other elementals with their familiars, and the _very_ pink haired Tonks. As Ron, Harry, and Kyuubi approached, everyone greeted each other with enthusiastic hellos. The group was starting to get into a very fun and interesting conversation when Michael, a.k.a. the moron that made Tonks cry on the Hogwarts Express came over.

"Well what do ya know? Little Nymphy, hanging out with first years. Guess you really don't have any friends." He sneered

"Michael don't you have anything better to do?" Tonks said clearly annoyed.

"Don't mind him Tonks he's just jealous," Harry said. "Hey Michael, I know just the first year for ya! You know Draco Malfoy? Short, platinum blonde hair, thinks he own the world."

"What about him?"

"Well, you two have a lot in common. You have big egos; have the I.Q. of a rock, not to mention that your faces can both pass for the hind side of a goblin." Ron answered.

"Ron! The idea was to insult him, his face is much uglier than a goblin's arse." Tonks said.

"You of all people would know what a goblins arse looks like _Nympho_dora." Michael sneered before walking off. Tonks looked like she was about to cry, the elementals and the familiars didn't know what made her sad, their vocabulary not being as extensive as the seventh years.

"Just ignore him Tonks." Sasuke said as he glared at the retreating form of Michael. Tonks had quickly joined the elementals in their tight bond of friendship, she was one of the only older students to treat them like equals, and for that they respected her. Harry had a few more older friends like Oliver Wood, the Weasley twins, and the others on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but only Tonks treated him as an equal rather than the first year that he was.

"I know, but God! Sometimes he makes me want to run, hide, and cry. Like that one girl did." Tonks replied.

"What one girl?" Haku asked.

"Oh…what was her name, she's a Gryffindor first year." Tonks said with a finger on her chin and a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hermione Granger?" Gaara questioned, using common sense to pinpoint which Gryffindor girl she was talking about, after all how many Gryffindor girls had skipped class crying about what others had said about them.

"Yeah her!"

"She was crying? Where?" Harry asked.

"Girls bathroom. Why?"

Before Harry could answer the doors to the great hall were thrown open and Professor Quirrel came in out of breath.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEONS," taking a deep breath he added. "Just thought you would want to know." Then promptly fainted. Chaos erupted in the great hall as students screamed and ran around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore bellowed and the entire great hall stopped instantly. "Prefects take your house to the proper common room and wait for word from a teacher.

Harry, Ron and Kyuubi were headed towards Percy, when Harry stopped and grabbed Ron. "Hermione doesn't know about the troll. We have to help her!"

"Are you crazy? We need to get to the common room!" Ron said.

"It's our fault that she isn't here; it's our responsibility to help her!"

"Kyuubi pleas tell me you're on my side." Ron pleaded.

"Sorry Ron, Harry is right. Hermione is in danger and it is your fault because of it. We have to help."

Sighing Ron conceded, "Alright fine, but we need to be able to get away from Percy."

Rushing into the corridor and hiding in the shadows when necessary, they made their way through the castle, using Kyuubi's nose to track down Hermione.

"Hide!" Kyuubi cried as they hid behind a suit of armor, a few seconds later Snape walked by.

"Where's he going?" Ron whispered when Snape was out of hearing range.

"The third floor! I'm sure of it." Harry whispered back.

"But, the troll is in the dungeon isn't it?"

"Who cares where the troll is let find Hermione and get back to the tower!" Kyuubi said as they continued to walk through the halls, making the occasional turn. The two kept their gaze on Kyuubi as the nontile took the occasional whiff of the air. All of a sudden, Kyuubi stopped moving.

"We got a problem." Kyuubi stated.

"What's the problem" Harry asked.

"Well, Hermione's scent is coming from the room three doors down the hall on the right side, however there is a big smelly problem blocking the way."

Looking up they saw that towards the middle of the hall stood a massive creature. It stood twelve feet high and its limbs were as thick as tree trunks. It was a sick green color, and its clothes resembled a bunch of rags. It was the troll.

"Why's it not in the dungeon?" Harry asked.

"Same reason we don't like the dungeon, it's dark, damp, and home to Snape." Ron answered. Harry was about to retort when the troll entered the bathroom and a loud shriek was heard.

"No time for jokes, come on!" Harry said as he pulled Ron towards the bathroom.

When they entered they saw Hermione cowering in the corner and the troll towering over her. Harry looked around for a way to grab its attention when he saw a pipe on the ground. Picking up the pipe he chucked it at the troll's head, hitting it dead on. The troll turned around and let out a loud yell at the trio. Raising up its club it was aiming to hit Harry when Kyuubi lunged and bit the trolls ankle. The troll now focusing on Kyuubi swung its club, but the nontile was much swifter and more evasive then the troll anticipated.

"Hurry get Hermione, and get out of here. Don't worry about me this dumb troll couldn't hit me, even if I was blind folded.

Running to Hermione, Ron and Harry quickly got her to her feet and ran out of the bathroom. They ran for ten more feet before they heard. WHAM, CRASH, and the cry a dog lets out when hurt.

"Kyuubi!" Harry said turning around he was about to head to the bathroom when Hermione grabbed him.

"We have to run!"

"NO! I'm not leaving Kyuubi behind! Head to the tower I'll be there as soon as I can." Harry said shrugging off Hermione's grip. Running back into the bathroom, Harry saw Kyuubi lying on the ground, blood matted to his fur and the troll raising up its club for the finishing blow.

**_The Next Morning_**

The next morning Harry woke up and was surrounded by white, looking around he saw that he was in the hospital wing. Starting to sit up, he was promptly pushed back down, by Madam Pomfrey.

"Lay down Mr. Potter, you have had a rough night. Now tell me, how in heavens name did you manage to kill a fully grown mountain troll?" She aske

Harry closed his eyes trying to concentrate on the events of last night. He remembered running through the corridors looking for Hermione, Snape heading to the third floor, the troll about to attack Hermione, getting Hermione out of the bathroom safely, the loud crash, Kyuubi about to be killed by the troll, then…then…

"I'm sorry I can't remember what happened last night. Wait! Kyuubi! Is Kyuubi alright?" Harry asked his voice full of worry.

Madam Pomfrey gave him a sad look before saying, "I'm sorry dear, there was nothing I could do…By the time your familiar was brought in it was to late."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, fearing the answer.

"Harry…Kyuubi is dead."

(A/N) HAHAHAHAHA never saw that coming did ya? Yes, I am evil and cruel and I don't care. Anyway there is one very important thing I wish to say **I MADE A YAHOO GROUP FOR THE SERIES**, it is still being worked on but when I have it completed it will have polls for story (and other stuff) and links to other fanfics, so you can try to locate other interesting stories. Anyway next chapter will be kind of depressing so enjoy.


	11. Secrets Revealed

(A/N) Okay this chapter is long overdue considering that I have been procrastinating with is, but can you blame me? So as punishment to myself I give you this chapter early even though chapter11 isn't finished. Sadly not a whole lot happens in PS for me to work with, anyway there will be one more AU chapter that I throw in but that won't be till later. Also like I said before I made a yahoogroup for the series (although it is a bit early to call it that). Link is in my profile page.

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything)

Time stopped for Harry. Could it really be true? Was Kyuubi really dead? No, impossible! Kyuubi, his familiar, his responsibility, his _friend_! It was a lie! It had to be! Nothing could be more impossible than Kyuubi dieing.

"YOU'RE…YOU'RE LYING!" Harry shouted at madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey a sad, understanding look.

"I'm sorry Harry, but it is the tru-"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE IF YOU SAY IT'S TRUE OR NOT! I KNOW YOUR LYING!" Harry said starting to sit up.

Madam Pomfrey grabbed his shoulders trying to push him down. "Mr. Potter you must lay down! You're exhausted!"

"LET GO OF ME! YOU HEAR ME? LET. ME. GO!" Harry yelled. The second he finished the sentence Madam Pomfrey let go, feeling a large electric shock course through her arms.

Seizing his chance to escape, Harry jumped of the bed and ran through the hospital wing, looking for any sign of Kyuubi. Then, in one of the beds he saw something catch his eye. It looked like someone was lying in a bed, but the sheet completely covered them. Walking up to the bed he raised his arm, hesitating for a second, he gripped the sheet and pulled it back. Eyes widening in shock, Harry took a step back. There in the bed laid Kyuubi, only…he wasn't moving…or breathing.

Madam Pomfrey, recovering from the shocking that Harry and given her, found him staring at the nontile's body, "I was hoping you wouldn't have had to seen this, especially since you just woke up."

"How…how did he die?" Harry whispered, barley being heard.

"From what I could tell, the troll hit him on the right side of the body with a blunt object, probably the club; the force of the impact shattered Kyuubi's ribcage, and the shards punctured the right lung. Normally this is only a slight problem to fix. However, when he was hit, his entire body was thrown into the wall and that cause the left ribcage to shatter and for his left lung to collapse." Pomfrey explained.

"But, I saw him! He was alive!"

"You probably saw him in his last few moments of life."

"What about the troll? You said I killed it? How I don't remember anything after seeing Kyuubi on the floor."

"That is a mystery that even we seem to a trouble understanding." A new voice said. Turning around they saw the old, wrinkly face of Albus Dumbledore. He looked Harry in the eye before continuing. "You see Harry, when we arrived at the scene we were greeted by a most gruesome scene."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that there were enough pieces of the troll, that it took a few trips to remove them all. You see Harry, it will be days before the bathroom is fixed of all damages, but it will be weeks before all the bloodstains are cleaned." Albus said with a serious voice, his eyes void of the twinkling.

"I'm sorry professor, but as I said to Madam Pomfrey, I don't remember anything after seeing Kyuubi on the floor in pain."

"I see…very well, I have excused you from classes for a few days to give you time to mourn. Now if you'll excuse me I have some important matters I need to take care of." Dumbledore said before leaving for his office.

Walking into his office, Dumbledore walked up to his desk, pulled out a penseive in hopes of organizing his thoughts. Starting to pace, he would absently touching his temple with the tip of his wand, he would pull out a silver strand and place it in the penseive. Contemplating the recent events he walked up to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder and called out, "Sol'Lez, Castle of Elements."

_**Castle of Elements**_

Sol'Lez was sitting had been sitting at the desk in her study awaiting a call from Dumbledore. She had known from the night before that one of the junior elementals power and gone awry, she even knew that it was Harry's power that was the one to be unleashed. But, rather than charging in "guns, blazing" as muggles would say, she sat back and awaited Dumbledore's call. Finally her fireplace erupted in green flames and the head of Dumbledore could be seen.

"Congratulations Dumbledore, it only took you only fourteen hours to contact me, next time you better call me the second one of my children are in danger, or so help me God you will learn what "The Wrath of Mother Nature" truly is." Sol'Lez said glaring at the image of Dumbledore. Dumbledore only winced lightly before smiling at her again.

"Well since you were expecting my call, I suppose it is safe to assume that you know why I'm calling?" He asked

"You assume correctly, however I don't have any of the details. I take it you will be filling me in?"

"Yes, it seems that last night a mountain troll entered the castle. From what I can gather from two students, one a Ms. Hermione Granger went to go fight the troll, and Harry, Kyuubi, and another student a Mr. Ronald Weasley went to go a try and save her. According to them, Kyuubi distracted the troll and Harry and Ron caught Hermione away." Dumbledore was about to continue before Sol'Lez was finished the story.

"Let me guess, Kyuubi got hurt, Harry went back to help Kyuubi, and the troll is no more?"

"No, yes, and yes. Kyuubi is not hurt; it seems that the troll managed to kill Kyuubi."

Sol'Lez stood silently for a few moments before speaking, "Alright, I'll be over in a few days, I will need to call a meeting with the senior elementals, and their out of the castle at the moment. Give me two days from now and then I'll be over."

Dumbledore nodded before his head disappeared from the fireplace. Sitting back in her chair Sol'Lez contemplated over the information. '_Killing a nontile is no easy feat…regardless of how old or how young the nontile is. I highly doubt a mere troll could achieve such a feat._

_**Hogwarts, Hospital Wing**_

Harry had been in the Hospital the whole day, doing his best not to cry for Kyuubi. He knew Kyuubi wouldn't want him to mourn. Every chance that was available, Harry's friends would stop by trying to comfort him. Harry was glad they were cared, and was shocked to see people who he was only acquaintances with come and try to comfort him; and for this he respected them. Quidditch members, house mates, even a few people from other houses stopped by.

Guys would give him a pat on the back, and girls would give him a hug, hoping to comfort him, but only the pats and hugs from his friends mattered most to him. Meals were brought to Harry, but rarely did he eat. Only allowing him enough to get by and just pushing the rest away. Night came and Madam Pomfrey would try to get him to return to his dorm, but he wouldn't even acknowledge her existence. He knew it was rude but didn't care. The next day went by in the same manner, but at the dawn of the third day Harry had an unexpected guest.

The clicking of high heels echoed in the hospital wing, as Sol'Lez walked up to the bed that Harry was at. Not approaching the bed she called out softly, "Harry?"

Harry looked up and saw his teacher/motherly figure, and finally his mask cracked and he ran to her, tears falling freely fro the first time in days. Engulfing Harry in a hug, Sol'Lez let him cry on her shoulder, whispering comforting word to him. For nearly twenty minutes Harry cried on her shoulder. Finally, calming down she pushed him away so she could look in his eyes.

"Now, why the long face?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry Sol'Lez, it's my fault, if I didn't try to save Hermione, Kyuubi wouldn't have died."

"First off it is not your fault, secondly if you didn't save Hermione she would be dead, and lastly Kyuubi isn't dead."

"You're wrong Sol'Lez! I've been here for two days straight, he hasn't breathed and he hasn't moved."

"Really?" Sol'Lez asked casting a look over at the hospital bed. "Then why is it that I see Kyuubi stretching behind you?"

Turning around Harry saw Kyuubi standing on the bed and moving his body around, working out the stiff muscles. Faster than humanly possible Harry ran to Kyuubi around the neck and gave him a tight hug. Sol'Lez smiled and walked up to Harry.

"Let go Harry, you're choking him."

Harry quickly let go and Kyuubi took in a few deep breaths before saying, "Thanks Sol'Lez that would have been twice that I would have died from suffocating, and I'll tell you right now once is plenty for me."

Harry looked confused and turned to Sol'Lez for answer.

"How is it that Kyuubi is alive? I know for sure he was dead, and Kyuubi even said he died."

"Let me answer your question with another question. What trait does Kyuubi give you through your familiar bond?"

"Increase rate of healing." Harry stated calmly.

"Wrong!"

"But, that's what you told me it was."

"Harry, if I told you the earth was going to be destroyed would you believe me?"

"Well, since you are Mother Nature…yes."

Sol'Lez let out a light chuckle before saying, "Ok I guess that was a bad example. Anyway the point is that you don't have increased healing, instead you can regenerate."

"Umm, what's the difference?" Harry asked, this time Kyuubi answered.

"Healing is the replacement of damaged tissue, with new tissue. Regenerating is when your body makes a perfect copy of the damaged tissue. Perfect meaning that it is free from _all_ abnormalities so tears, burns, or disease."

"Ok…what happens to the damaged tissue?"

"The damaged tissue is broken down by your magic and any nutrients from it are taken to the right areas of the body, the rest pretty much dissolves." Sol'Lez answered.

"Ok, I understand the difference between regeneration and healing, but that doesn't explain how Kyuubi is alive."

"Well, regeneration isn't a normal function of the body and is magically induced, when a person dies, it takes the body sometime, usually a month or two before it fully leaves the body. That being said, when Kyuubi "died" his magic continued to regenerate that damaged parts of his body. Thus, causing Kyuubi to come back from the dead." Sol'Lez explained.

"So Kyuubi can die?" Harry asked.

"Not unless you continued to damage his body until his magic disappeared."

"What about me? Does that me I can't die?"

"That is a tricky question there. See your regeneration is no where near Kyuubi's level and probably won't be until Kyuubi gains his fifth tail. So theoretically yes, but I'm not to sure."

"What if my body is killed magically?" Harry asked wanting to know just how beneficial his regeneration was.

"Hmm…first the magic would have to expel the foreign magic, and then it would get to work on our bodies. But, I would rather not test that theory…in fact I would rather not die at all if possible." Kyuubi answered.

"Yes, well I have a meeting to go to, now that I know your ok I will leave you to get ready, if you hurry you can make it to breakfast. I'll see be back to pick you up for the Christmas break." Sol'Lez said before disappearing.

_**Faculty Room**_

The Hogwarts staff was gathered in the faculty room after having an early breakfast, it was Saturday and so no classes were scheduled, making it a prime time for the staff to have a meeting over the incident with the mountain troll. All the staff was there with varying decrees of interest over what the topic of the meeting was. Even Snape showed signs of interest, especially after seeing what was left after the troll. The staff had been waiting for ten minutes before Sol'Lez entered the room.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, had to explain to Harry how Kyuubi wasn't dead." She said earning a gasp from a number of staff, only Madam Pomfrey said anything.

"My dear, I examined the creature myself I can assure you that the nontile is quite dead."

"And I can assure you that he is not. Now rather than argue over the condition of Kyuubi let us focus on what you really want to know. Like how Harry was able to rip a fully grown troll into a bloody mess." As she said this the staff nodded in agreement, looking at Albus he nodded his head as a sign to continue.

"Now before I say anything I should let you know that Haku, Gaara, and Sasuke can do the very same thing Harry did. I should also tell you that they can only do damage on this level when their emotions take over, strong emotions like hate, rage, sorrow, pain. If they are overwhelmed by such feelings they can lose control. Rest assured that I have been training them in order to control such emotions."

"Obviously you're doing a lousy job." Snape muttered just loud enough to be heard, Sol'Lez just brush off his comment.

"The state that Harry entered is called Elemental Breaker. In this state the elemental loses control of their element and no longer control their body. Instead the element itself controls the body and acts on the last coherent thought of the host. In this case, Harry saw Kyuubi about to be killed by the troll, the coherent thought; stop the troll. It is usually quite easy to spot when an elemental goes into Elemental Breaker mode; first they won't think rationally and won't respond to any form of outside influence, also they will have the appearance of a master elemental, an appearance that they have never seen before, not even with there mentors."

"So how exactly do we stop an Elemental Breaker?" Asked Professor McGonagall.

"The only way to stop an Elemental Breaker is with a stronger elemental or myself." Sol'Lez answered.

"What is a stronger element? Do you mean the children's mentors?" One of the professors asked.

"Yes and no, while one of the mentors would be able to stop an elemental breaker, I was referring to their weakness."

"Care to explain? Or do you enjoy being as vague as possible?" Snape asked.

"If you must know, the children hold the essence of a certain element. Fire, water, earth, and lightning. When I said weakness I meant fire beats earth, earth beats lightning, lightning beats water, and water beats fire."

"What about air? Shouldn't that be an element as well?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes, there was at one time an air elemental, but a certain event, which is none of your concern, happened and now there are only the four other elementals." Sol'Lez answered with a sad look. "Anyway, that is not the topic. The topic is about the children and the state Elemental Breaker. Now normally Elemental Breaker doesn't happen until the children have a rather high level of control, but since they are just learning to control their element, they have practically no idea how to manipulate the world around them unless they are acting on instinct."

"So pretty much you're saying we can't rely on the children to look after one another." Snape said, more as a statement than a question.

"Correct." Sol'Lez said as the staff started to panic.

"Albus we can't keep them here it is a danger to the other students." Professor McGonagall whispered to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stood up and quieted the staff before talking to Sol'Lez, "Are the children able to control their feelings?"

"Yes, this was an accident, one that wouldn't have happened had you done a better job keeping your castle secure." She answered.

Albus silently thought for a moment then asked, "You said you were expecting me to call you a few days ago, how were you able to tell that Harry had gone into Elemental Breaker mode and why didn't you stop him?"

"To answer your first question I have a link with _all_ the elementals that allows me to know when they are using more power than they should. As to why I didn't stop him, you wanted him here, so I believe it is only fair that you reap what you sow." Sol'Lez said smirking

"Please I beg of that if the children ever go into Elemental Breaker mode again, that you stop them so that they don't kill any students. I don't want any student to be ripped apart like that troll." McGonagall begged in a grave voice.

"I promise I will keep them from killing any students," Sol'Lez said. "Well I do believe that takes care of the meeting?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you for coming Sol'Lez." Albus said as Sol'Lez disappeared.

"Well this meeting is adjourned." Slowly the staff ambled their way out of the staff room, each going their separate ways, all with the same thought.

Pray those children don't lose control.

(A/N) Alright another chapter done, next chapter will be a tad bit shorter. Also I believe this chapter does a bit of explaining, Don't worry about the element air, it has a MAJOR purpose the likes of which wont be seen for some time. Till next time, please review.


	12. Snitches, Snape, and More Secrets

(A/N) Okay here is the long awaited Chapter 11, sorry for the delay, and more than likely it may be a while before chapter 12 comes out. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

(Disclaimer: Same as all chapters before this one)

Entering the great hall, Harry and Kyuubi were greeted with the sight of the teacher's table being empty and the gaze of every student in the hall. For the first time since entering the school Harry found himself for once not being the center of attention, since every student's gaze fell onto Kyuubi. Once they recovered there shock, Ron, Hermione, Haku, Sasuke, Gaara, and Tonks ran to Harry and Kyuubi. Once they reached the duo, the girls gave both a hug and the guys simply smiled and nodded to one another.

As the group talked amongst one another, the rest of the students were recovering from their shock at seeing the once dead nontile walking around as if it was perfectly healthy, which it was. Oliver Wood was the first to recover and walked up to Harry.

"Hey Harry, glad to see your fine and I'm extremely glad to see that Kyuubi is okay. But, how? We were all told that he died; don't get me wrong or anything! Like I said I'm happy he is alright, but how did he survive?" Oliver asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Well, it's hard to explain I'll tell you later in the common room, right now I'm hungry and I'm sure Kyuubi is too."

"Well duh! Honestly Harry how hungry do would you be if you haven't eaten anything in two days!" Kyuubi said walking up to his area at the table, snatching a whole breakfast ham and tearing into it. Oliver laughed.

"Good to see he hasn't changed, so Harry you still up for the Quidditch game this weekend? I mean I can understand if you aren't…" Oliver said trailing off.

"Don't worry, I still plan on playing!" Harry said, Oliver quickly brightened up.

"Great, well I'll see you Friday afternoon; we're having a last minute practice."

Harry would have groaned, but his stomach beat him to it. Smiling in embarrassment, Harry quickly said okay and rushed to his the Gryffindor table, hoping to make up for the food he hadn't eaten.

"So what happened while Kyuubi and I were away?" Harry asked between bites.

"Well, to start, Hermione lost twenty points for Gryffindor for "reckless behavior"." Ron stated. Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at Hermione.

"I told professor McGonagall that I went to try and take care of the troll myself." She explained.

"Yeah," Ron agreed before continuing, "But, she gave you and myself ten points for assisting a house mate in need."

"And yesterday morning at breakfast, professor Dumbledore gave you and additional ten points for defeating the troll and gave Kyuubi fifty points for making the "ultimate sacrifice"." Tonks added.

Harry had to bite back a chuckle when he heard that. With Kyuubi's regenerative capabilities, he could make the "ultimate sacrifice" an infinite amount of times and not worry. Then a thought struck him, "Why did he give Kyuubi points? He wasn't really sorted into Gryffindor, he's just my familiar."

"We're not sure exactly why, but the biggest theory is that Kyuubi's action are worthy of any Gryffindor for the amount of courage he showed." Haku answered.

The rest of the day went on with little to no incident, with most of the teachers saying that they were happy to see Harry again and glad that Kyuubi was fine. Snape being his normal self took ten points from class for deceiving the school into thinking his familiar died, and an additional five points for not taking the time to study what he had missed. As the week came to a close talk about the incident during Halloween died down, and talk of the upcoming Quidditch match took hold.

Harry found himself spending all his free time participating in Oliver's last minute Quidditch practices. It was at times like these that Harry became thankful of the rigorous physical training that his mentor back home had put him through. He felt that without the training he would be too tired to even make the effort out of bed the next day. Waking up and heading to the shower in his dormitory, Harry silently prepared himself for the game that would start that afternoon.

When he went down to breakfast Oliver told him that there would be a meeting before the game and to meet in the Quidditch locker rooms. Taking his usual seat at the Gryffindor table, he silently ate his breakfast only talking when asked a question. When breakfast was finished Harry made to leave when Sasuke, Gaara, and Haku came up to him.

"Good luck today Harry." Haku said.

"We'll be cheering for you in the Gryffindor stands." Sasuke added, Harry looked at him confused.

"Why? I'm playing against your house." Harry questioned.

"Harry we're friends, practically family, the only time we won't ever be on your side is when we are competing against you. So until we are on our house's team we will always cheer for you." Sasuke replied. Harry nodded and started to walk away.

"Don't die." Came Gaara's monotone voice as he left the hall, waving bye as he disappeared from view.

Oliver's meeting turned out to be more of a prep talk, psyching up the Gryffindor players. Once he finished his speech the players went to their lockers and changed. Grabbing their brooms they headed of to the pitch, Lee's starting with greetings and (slightly biased) introductions.

"Welcome, all to the first Quidditch match of the year! Today we have the noble hose of Gryffindor, versus the dirty house of Slytherin."

"LEE!" McGonagall reprimanded.

"Sorry Professor, first up for the Gryffindors we have Keeper and Quidditch captain Oliver Wood, the beautiful Chasers Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet, the dynamic duo and Beaters Fred and George Weasley, and lastly as new Seeker for the team the one, the only, Harry Potter!"

"Lee, stop overdoing the introductions! Names and positions are all that's needed." McGonagall said staring hard at the young man.

"Yes professor, and for the coughdirtycough Slytherins we have Keeper Lance Basker, Chaser and Quidditch captain Marcus Flint, Chasers Adrian Pucey and Nathan Flat, Beaters Zeke Sollish and Ben Bimslanger, and finally Seeker Terence Higgs."

Looking around Harry saw his friends standing by the hulking form of Hagrid, seeing no sign of the familiars he figured that they were resting in the castle, none of them had shown any real sign of being interested in the game. Quickly he was brought out of his thoughts by the voice of Madam Hooch, "I want a good, clean match. From all of you. Now, Mount your brooms."

When the players mounted their brooms and were in the air, Madam Hooch released the bludgers and threw the quaffel into the air. Seconds later, the snitch was released and the game was on.

"The quaffel is in the air and Katie Bell snatches it, heading for the Slytherin goals. And Slytherin Chaser Marcus Flint move to intercept. Katie passes the quaffel to fellow Gryffindor Chaser Angelina Johnson, who passes it back to Katie. Wait! Katie tosses it to Alicia Spinnet. Spinnet shoots…SCORE ten points for Gryffindor. Slytherin now in possession of the quaffel and making a speedy line straight two the Gryffindor goals. Flint passes to Adrian, Adrian passes to Flint, Flint passes to…no wait! He feints a pass to Adrian and shoots! OH! Tough luck, what a save by Gryffindor Keeper Oliver Wood."

While the game progressed Harry was doing a few loops above the pitch looking for the snitch. Doing his best to avoid bludgers sent his way by the Slytherin beaters. Suddenly Lee's voice is heard saying, "Was that the snitch?"

Looking at where Marcus Flint had dropped the quaffel, Harry got a glimpse of gold, and judging by the Slytherin Seekers dive, so had he. Moving himself into a dive he gained up quickly to the fellow seeker. Reaching out Harry was mere moments from grabbing the snitch before being slammed into from the side. Breaking off he tried to regain control of his broom, while the majority of the crowed were booing and yelling foul.

"What a dirty move from Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint. Then again what could be expected from a no good, rotten, evil serpent?"

"LEE!"

"Yeah, yeah I know professor. Madam Hooch has called a foul on the Slytherin team. Alicia Spinnet takes the shot…SCORE!"

Once again the game proceeded on. Harry was about to continue doing laps around the pitch, when his broom gave a sudden halt, before he could register that his broom stopped; he was being jerked around like a rag doll. The action of the game drawing the attention of the crowd, no one notice as Harry was raised further into the air, the whole time his broom moving this way and that.

"OH! And Slytherin finally makes a goal! The quaffel is now back in possession of the Gryffindors, what brilliant…what's wrong with Harry?" Lee's voice was heard from the whole crowed. Soon everyone was looking up and pointing at Harry.

"Do you think it could be that his broom is out of control from the slam he received earlier?" Haku questioned.

"Nah, a 'it like that could never cause 'arry's broom to go wild like that. The only thing I'm aware of that can do that is dark magic." Hagrid said from behind them.

Snatching Hagrid's binoculars, Hermione started searching the crowed, slowly she stopped. "I knew it!"

"What? Knew what? What are you talking about?" Ron questioned.

"Here look over at the bleachers over there," Hermione said handy the binoculars to Ron, "Look closely at Snape."

Looking through the binoculars Ron mumbled, "What the bloody hell is he doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? He's jinxing the broom!" Hermione said.

The group of children looked at one another before Sasuke said, "Keep your eyes on Harry; I'll take care of Snape."

Before Hermione or Ron could say anything Sasuke was gone. "What could he possibly do? And to his head of house no less." Hermione inquired.

"Don't worry, if Sasuke says he'll take care of it, he will." Gaara stated, his eyes never leaving Harry.

Harry meanwhile, was being forced up higher and higher, the Weasley twins had tried numerous times to get him off his broom, but every time they got near him, Harry's broom would violently jerk up higher. Thus, the twins started circling below Harry, hoping to catch him if he fell.

Sasuke had finally reached the bleachers where Snape was sitting and was currently standing right beneath him. Pointing his finger at the hem of Snape's robe, Sasuke stared intently at his finger tip, which was shooting off sparks every few seconds.

"C'mon, c'mon. Work for Merlin's sake!" he muttered to himself, trying to recall what Tal had told him about using his element.

FLASHBACK

Sasuke had just finished a cruelly session of hand to hand combat training with Tal, and was currently sweating and breathing hard. Tal, who didn't even seem winded, smiled at him.

"Well Sasuke, I must say that out of the four you definitely are the best at hand to hand combat at the moment."

Sasuke looked up at Tal in confusion. "Why do you say at the moment?"

Tal smiled and replied, "Sasuke, what you and the others are learning is only basic combat, how to properly punch, block, you know that kind of stuff. However, once your element starts to develop itself more properly, you will learn to fight in a style that your element compliments."

"So which combat style is the best?"

"Hard to say really, the lightning style beats the water style, but is horrible against the earth style. Your style is best against earth and horrible against water. Earth is best against lightning and worst against water. Water is best against you, and horrible against lightning. Such is the nature of things, you understand?"

Sasuke nodded before asking, "So if I fought Harry with the fire style and he used the lightning style, who would win?"

Tal shrugged before answering, "That would be anyone's guess. But, you needn't worry about such things. Your fire element has only recently shown itself and so it will still be sometime before you can even call it at will."

"Tal…how do I call upon my element?"

"Now why would you want to know how to call upon your element…your not a pyro are you?"

Sasuke quickly shook his head and just said that he was curious.

"Well, alright first it requires concentration. Close your eyes and clear your mind of everything going on around you. Now, focus on your inner being, try to find a source of heat, it may be small and hard to find, but it is there. Once you find that power coax it to your hand and try to bring it out. Don't force it out, though, you may accidentally light something on fire"

Sasuke closed his eyes and focused as hard as he could, looking for the source of heat the Tal spoke about. After locating it he slowly worked it out and was rewarded with sparks flying out of his hand. Seeing that he only made sparks, Sasuke grew disappointed with himself. He was mentally degrading himself for not being able to produce a flame, when Tal spoke up.

"Way to go Sasuke, I couldn't even get sparks out the first time I tried drawing on my element. Most I ever got was a red hot palm covered in sweat."

Perking up at the praise, Sasuke smiled at Tal as the two called it a day.

PRESENT

Sasuke nodding his head to himself, closed his eyes and started concentrating. Soon, he was tuning out his worries, his doubts, and the world around him. No longer did he hear Lee's commentary, nor the sound of fright filled screams. There was only himself, and his inner core. Focusing hard on locating the source of heat, that was his element, he was surprised at how quickly he located it.

The inner fire of his element seemed different somewhat, like it was larger than before. Pushing his thoughts aside, he slowly coaxed the heat to the tip of his finger, and soon pushed out a baseball sized fireball. The fireball shot strait from his finger and onto Snape's robe, quickly setting it alight and causing a decently sized explosion. The sudden appearance of the fire caused a great deal of surprise from Snape and the spectators around him. Jumping to his feet, Snape knocked a number of people over in his effort to stomp out the flame. Seeing that he had succeeded in his task, Sasuke fled, leaving Snape with a mystery he would never be able to solve.

Harry, who had once again regained control of his broom, stated frantically looking for the snitch. Hoping to catch it before he lost control of his broom a second time. Down towards the bottom of the pitch, a glimpse of gold showed him the path to his target. Quickly angling his broom downward, Harry made a beeline for the snitch. Down, faster and faster he moved, his goal coming closer and closer. Reaching out his hand he snatched the snitch. Holding it in the air he yelled, "I got it!"

With that being said Gryffindor erupted in cheers and Lee Jordan's voice was nearly overshadowed as he announced the score. Gryffindor beat Slytherin 170 points to 60.

**At Hagrid's Hut**

While the whole of Gryffindor was celebrating its victory over Slytherin. Harry and his friends were having tea with Hagrid. Trying to figure out what had happened during the game.

"I'm telling you it's Snape!" Ron exclaimed. "We all saw him casting the spell. Had it not been for Sasuke, Harry could have died!"

"Now that's just plain rubbish, Ron." Hagrid said, he was the only one convinced of Snape's innocence. "Jus' why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sasuke looked at each other. Neither of them knew if they should admit to breaking a school rule. In the end Harry made the decision.

"I found out something…he tried getting past the three-headed dog on Halloween. I know he failed because it had bit his leg. But we think he is after whatever its guarding."

Hagrid looked straight at Harry and asked him. "How do you know about Fluffy?"

"Fluffy?" Haku asked. Her and Gaara were starting to get confused, Harry and never told them about this. Even Sasuke was confused, since he had never been told of the Snape incident on Halloween.

"Look nothin' will get passed Fluffy, and even if someone did manage too there is no way the would make it to the-"

"To what?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Look, no more questions. That's top secret stuff, that is!" Hagrid said gruffly.

"But Snape's trying to steal it!" Hermione persisted.

"And I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" Hagrid answered hotly. "Now, I'm warning yeh forget all about that dog and this business wit' Snape. It's dangerous stuff yer meddlin' in. What that dog is guardin' is secret business between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel –" Hagrid said as he led the group outside, unaware of his slip.

As the group walked away they started wandering about what they had just learned. Whatever was going on in the school was big, and had something to do with Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel. Whatever was going on, they knew they had to figure it out and soon. Time was running out and whatever that dog was guarding was too valuable to fall into the wrong hands.

(A/N: Just letting you know that next chapter will be more AU with a lot more violence and all that fun stuff that people like, so be patient, and I hope it will be worth the wait.)

P.S. Reviews are my friend, please be kind and give me more friends


	13. Authors note very late one too

Yo! You're wonderfully tardy author is busy with college and is contemplating rewriting this fic. IF I do (which I probably will to waste time) it will be nothing like it is now. Right now I have too many characters and I'm trying to stay close to the original storyline…shame on me. Anyways, the first few chapters will be kept the same with some few changes but not many. As a teaser to drive you all insane here is a list of just a few changes. If you would rather be surprised then stop reading here.

1st Ron and Hermione will not be major chars (prevents interaction with the other elementals)

2nd I may darken Harry's personality a little bit

3rd All you wind elemental fanatics will get a slightly better understanding on why Harry isn't a wind elemental

4th This one isn't set in stone but I'm considering making Dumbledore a manipulative bastage. If this is true then a bit more will be changed in the first few chapters than I thought.

5th You'll see a lot more of the other elementals (hence why I'm doing number 1)

For those of you that chose to read the changes let me know how much darker you want Harry and let me know if I should indeed make Dumbledore a manipulative git. Anyway, till I finish the rewrite.

PEACE!

P.S. Updates on the rewrite can be found on my profile page


End file.
